


Passing Loop

by upsetslingshot



Series: NATM!Star Wars AU [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Asexual Aromantic Ahkmenrah, Asexual Jedediah, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Once again I would like to thank Wookieepedia, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: Having dealt a serious blow against Kahmunrah by successfully attacking and lifting restrictions on his home planet of Azameen, the crew of the Rex are now on their way to Coruscant to hand the Sith Lord General Octavius over to the Jedi Order.Having discovered weakness in his attempts to resist the Dark Side of the Force Prince Ahkmenrah is forced to do battle against himself and the tempting road to hate.As the Rex approached Coruscant the bounty hunter Isond Aschansa is hot on their trail, ready to intercept and capture General Octavius before he is handed over to the Jedi Order and imprisoned on Lola Sayu…





	1. A Silver Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've got Part Two started! Wooo  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Wea was concerned. She was very concerned and the fact that the others didn’t seem as concerned as her just made her even more concerned.

Right now she was stood in the doorway to the cockpit of the Rex with the others, minus Ahk and Octavius, who were sat apart in the main living area. That made her even more concerned.

Outside the ship was the now familiar vortex of hyper space. The others were talking amongst themselves about things which Wea currently couldn’t care less about. That stopped when Wea slammed her fist against the side of the cockpit, sending the resulting bang echoing around the area.

“Hey, I’ve just fixed this ship, don’t go destroying it again.” Jed shouted, having nearly jumped out his seat by the noise.

“Well if we could discuss the growing problem I might not.” Wea said sharply.

“My Dear, Ahk will be fine. He won’t fall so easily.” Teddy said, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder.

“I mean, Ahk had to live with his brother, surely that should have put him off the Dark-Side.” Larry added.

“But the General isn’t his brother. We don’t know what he could be telling Ahk.” Wea said. “I said Ahk shouldn’t be left alone with the General for too long and I stand by what I said. I even told him to let me stay with the General but Ahk said no, then told me to leave them be.”

“He just wants to make sure, I mean, if the General escaped now Ahk wouldn’t ever forgive himself.” Jed said.

“But Ahk listened to him. Ahk listened and considered what the General said.” Wea hit back. “We don’t know what happened between them when they were up there during the battle, or what they’re talking about now. We need constant vigilance, we can’t let our guard drop for a moment but that is exactly what you’re all doing.” She ran a hand over her face. “It’s just, the General is evil and Ahk seems to be very susceptible to what he says.”

“Ahk’s had a lightsaber to the General’s throat; I don’t think he’s going to pay that much attention.” Larry said.

“That was before the General rescued us.” Wea pointed out. “Ahk nearly took the General’s help when we landed on Azameen, now that the General has shown some helpfulness Ahk might listen to him more. And that’s what I’m saying. We shouldn’t leave them alone.”  
“Well they won’t be alone for much longer.” Jed said as the ship jerked out of hyper space. “We’ve just reached Coruscant. The General is the Jedi’s problem now.”

Wea sighed and left the cockpit. Dexter bleeped after her as she left but didn’t roll after her. She stopped in the doorway of the living quarters. Ahk was sat leaning forward over the table, muttering quietly with Octavius who had his hood pulled well over his face and his hands, constricted with force shackles, set on the table in front of him.

Ahk said something which Wea couldn’t catch. She assumed Octavius responded as Ahk nodded slightly and leant further towards the General. Wea frowned and marched forward loudly.

Ahk jumped half a mile and wrenched himself back from across the table. Octavius didn’t move but that might have been because the force shackles were limiting his movement.

“Ahk, we’ve reached Coruscant.” She said.

“Ah.” Ahk jumped to his feet, looking very much like a man caught red-handed, but at what Wea dared not think about. “Okay then.” He nipped around the table and grabbed hold of Octavius’ arm. “Come on.” He said, tugging at it. Octavius stood and followed Ahk as he led the General towards the cockpit.

As they entered the cockpit Coruscant hung imposingly ahead of them. Much like Denon, the planet was covered entirely with a single city. It shone; it glowed bright like it was its own living, breathing creature.

“I haven’t been home in ages.” Larry breathed. Wea glanced at Larry. He was staring out the viewport, the lights of Coruscant bouncing off his face. “I haven’t seen Nicky in months.”

“I don’t even wanna think how dusty my apartment is.” Jed said running his hand through his hair.

“It can’t be worse than the Rex.” Attila said.

“I’m guessing that’s an insult.” Jed said. Attila only laughed.

Wea took a seat as they approached Coruscant. Octavius started to fidget with his limited movement the closer the ship went to the planet.

“Okay,” Jed started, “all we need to do it-“ but he didn’t get to finish that sentence, as something collided with the Rex, causing everyone to be thrown across the cockpit.

“These crazy drivers.” Jed choked out as he clawed his way back up to the front of the cockpit. “I tell you, Coruscant is the worst for them.” Wea rubbed her shoulder, having landed on it rather painfully. She reached down to help Teddy back to his feet.

“Are you alright?” She asked him.

“I’ve had worse.” Teddy said with a smile. “Are you injured at all, my dear?” He asked as he brushed himself down.

Wea rolled her shoulder as the pain disappeared. She nodded and together Wea and Teddy pulled Attila back up. Larry was already back in his co-pilot seat, clacking away at part of the computer. Ahk had pulled himself to his feet and was peering out the viewport, craning to look around the sides to see who had hit them. Octavius had managed to get himself sitting upright on the floor, the force shackles preventing him from standing up.

“Don’t bother, Ahk.” Jed said. “I bet they’ve already flown off whoever it was.”

“No.” Ahk said slowly.

“They’re following us.” Both he and Larry said together.

Wea looked out the viewport to see that a ship was in fact following them quite close by. Jed had spun in his chair to look too, only to point at it a split second later.

“I know that ship.” He said. “It belongs to that woman.”

“Which woman?” Teddy asked, now also trying to see the ship.

“That woman, the one with the droids.” Jed tried again.

“Isond Aschansa?” Octavius asked, still on the floor.

“Droid lady? Yeah, that’s her.” Jed said.

“She’s coming for me.” Ahk said. He jerked away from the viewport and back over to Jed. “Can you shake her off?”

“Oh yeah, easily.” Jed answered, and with that Jed wrenched at the controls. The Rex fell out the sky, nose-diving towards the planet. Wea saw Isond’s ship dive with them.

“She’s following us.” Wea called out.

“Not for long.” Jed said through gritted teeth. He yanked the controls and pulled the ship out of its dive and shot across the sky. The Rex pulled upwards and rolled in between two other ships. It curved over the ships and weaved between the oncoming traffic.

“Jed, be careful.” Larry shouted, clinging to the edge of the control desk. Dexter beeped in alarm as he went flying across the cockpit. He crashed into Octavius who yelped in pain.

“I am being careful.” Jed shouted back. He pulled on the controls again, sending it veering out the traffic and shooting around a satellite. The Rex pulled back around and dived back under the traffic.

“Hold on!” Jed yelled. He slammed his fist against the controls and the Rex shot off with a burst of speed. The ship careened across the sky and darted around some more satellites. Jed pulled up on the controls and slowed the Rex to a cruise behind the satellites.

“Is she gone?” Jed asked, turning to look back into the cockpit. Everyone was frozen where they stood, gripping tightly onto whatever they could get.

“Anyone?”

Wea was the first to pull herself together. She looked out the viewport again. After scanning the sky Wea managed to pull herself from where she had dug her nails into the walls and turned back into the cockpit. “I can’t see her.”

“Hah, I told you I could do it.” Jed laughed. However, he had barely stood up when there was an awful clunk on the side of the Rex.

“What was that?” Teddy said, jumping to his feet.

“What now, more like.” Larry sighed.

Wea ran over to the other side of the cockpit. “Oh, there she is.”

“She’s connected to our ship.” Larry said.

“Then we’ll fight her again!” Teddy said loudly. Before they could exit the cockpit the Rex shook. There was an unmistakable sound of doors opening. The crew of the Rex instantly drew their weapons, Wea threw her hands, ready to use the Force if need be. Ahk rightened Dexter off of Octavius and heaved the General to his feet and pushed him further away from the door. Dexter bleeped loudly and rolled around the cockpit until he was facing the door.

The door of the cockpit opened to reveal Isond Aschansa, flanked by droids. She looked a lot tired than the last time Wea had seen her. Her hair looked more bedraggled and the bags under her eyes looked even deeper and darker than before. The crew raised their weapons but before they could use them the droids leapt forward. They quickly disarmed the crew. One picked Dexter up, causing him to screech in alarm. One forced Wea’s arms behind her back before she could push out with the Force and Isond lifted a shaking hand. Wea noticed the paint on her nails were chipped and faded, and that her eyes were bloodshot. She was pointed at Octavius.

“You,” she gasped. “You, you’re coming with me.” Her voice trembled as she spoke. Her voice rasped and with her other hand she pulled the collar of her brown coat further up until it came up to her chin.

“Oh I never would have guessed.” Octavius muttered. One of the droids marched over and grabbed hold of Octavius’ arm.

Isond dropped her arm back down to her side. Her eyes flickered over to Jed. “You should have taken my deal when you had the chance.” She croaked out. “You might have lived.”

“What has my brother done to you?” Ahk asked suddenly.

Isond’s head twitched and her eyes dropped down, avoiding Ahk’s gaze.

“You don’t have to do to this, we can help you.” Ahk said. “You don’t have to be scared of him.”

Isond was quiet. Wea could see tremors run through her body until eventually she raised her head to look at Ahk. “I don’t really have much of a choice.” She said finally. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

The two droids holding Ahk and Octavius pulled them until they were stood next to Isond. The other droids then raised their blasters towards the crew of the Rex.

“Fire!” Isond shouted.

“No!” Wea heard Ahk scream.

Before Wea could reach out with the Force she heard the sound of a lightsaber activating. She saw flashes of red and the droid holding Ahk fell to the ground in bits. Ahk leapt forward and sliced through the droids aiming their blasters at his friends. Wea heard Isond shouting. Wea pushed out with the Force and the droid holding Dexter went flying. She reached out and caught the astromech before he fell to the ground.

“Hey, come back!” Ahk shouted. Wea snapped around to see Ahk running out the cockpit following Isond and Octavius. Wea ran after them, with Teddy shouting after her.

As Wea reached the main entrance she saw Octavius pushed against the wall by one of Isond’s hands, Ahk pointing the lightsaber directly at the bounty hunter. The sleeve of Isond’s coat had slipped down to reveal deep bruises on her wrists.

The lightsaber was dangerously close to Isond’s face and Ahk’s hand was remarkably still.

“Ahk.” Wea said softly. Isond’s eyes flickered with fear but Ahk didn’t seem to have heard her.

The others ran into the entrance area, freezing at the sight in front of them.

“I can’t.” Isond whispered. “He’d kill me.”

“You should be worrying what I’m going to do instead.” Ahk hissed.

Wea’s eyes widened and she started forward. However, something slammed against the ship. Wea fell to the floor and looked up in time to see Ahk fall forward. He moved the lightsaber just in time, but the sabre still sliced across Isond’s cheek and down her arm. It cut her hand off before Ahk could deactivate the sabre.

Isond’s screams echoed across the ship. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her wrist.

“I- I didn’t- I’m-” Ahk tried in shockas he rose to his knees. He dropped the sabre and tried to reach for Isond with shaking hands. Wea pulled herself up from the floor. She saw Octavius leaning heavily against the wall, a grin slowly spreading across his face. The hall was silent except for the rattling noises Isond was making from the floor.

“Ahk,” Larry started to inch forward. “Ahk, come back over here.” Larry reached Ahk and slowly knelt down, gently putting a hand on Ahk’s shoulder. Ahk didn’t move, nor did his eyes leave Isond.  
Wea glanced at Isond, who was breathing heavily. She grasped at her handless wrist and kicked away from Ahk.

“Let us help you.” Larry said to Isond. The main doors shuddered as whoever crashed into them was trying to get in. Isond shook her head, her eyes blown wide with fear. The doors shook again and Isond heaved herself to her feet. The main doors slip open and Isond shoot forward. A man in shining silver entered the ship. Isond flung herself to the floor and slid beneath the man. Wea lost sighed of Isond but the main doors slammed shut behind her, leaving the man in gold inside the Rex. The man spun around in confusion before stopping and shrugging. He span back around and started to beam at the crew of the Rex. He wore a white woollen cloak over his silver armour and had golden hair which shone just as much as his armour.

“Hello! I am Lancelot, Jedi Knight!” The man in gold said to the group, smiling widely. Everyone stared dumbfounded at the newcomer.

Eventually Larry rose to his feet and raised a hand in greeting.

“Hi, I’m Larry.” Larry said.

“Hello Larry!” Lancelot strode over to Larry and grasped Larry’s hand in a handshake. He was still smiling, seemingly oblivious to the chaos in the hall.

“Erm, what are you doing here?” Larry asked.

“I felt a commotion in the Force.” Lancelot said, releasing Larry’s hand. He turned back to look over what had happened. “Ah.” Lancelot finally said. “I think I’ve guessed what’s happened.” He threw his arm out and pointed with so much flair that his cloak flew up into the air. Wea caught a glimpse of Lancelot’s lightsaber hanging off his belt. “Octavius! You came back!” Then his eyes fell on the force shackles.. “I had hoped you’d chosen to come back on your own accord.” Lancelot jumped over to Octavius and raised his hands in defeat. “I’m going to have to take you back to the Order for your punishment.”

Octavius took a few short steps forward. “Can’t you just punish me yourself?”Octavius said in a low voice, leaning his head as far forward as he could.

Lancelot laughed loudly and slapped Octavius on the back, causing the General to stumble slightly. “Oh, but if it wasn’t for my beloved Guinevere-”

“She’s a holoscreen character.” Octavius said in a stage whisper. “She’s not real-”

“And of course, the Jedi Order forbids anything like that.” Lancelot said towards Octavius.

“I did say all those years back that you could have come with me.” Octavius sighed. Still he smiled warmly at the Jedi.

Lancelot laughed and clapped the General on the shoulder. “You know I could never have done that. Now, where’s your lightsaber?” Lancelot first glanced at Octavius’ belt before scanning the floor. “Aha.” He bent down to scoop up the sabre when he noticed Ahk. “What’s up with you?” He asked, tilting his head as he leant down to Ahk. “Oh, you have the Force!” Lancelot said suddenly. He grabbed the sabre and stood upright. He wheeled around and pointed at Wea. “So do you! Oh, I would have loved to have the time to meet you properly, but I really need to secure Octavius as soon as possible.” Lancelot said. “I suppose you were bringing him to us.”

“No.”

Everyone’s heads whipped around to see Ahk lift himself to his feet.  
“I’ve changed my mind.” Ahk said firmly.

Octavius burst out laughing.  
Lancelot frowned and looked between Ahk and Octavius. “No?”

“You’re not going to take him.” Ahk stated. Ahk stared fiercely at Lancelot. His eyes flickered to Octavius’ lightsaber in Lancelot’s hand. Wea acted before she even knew what she was doing.

Wea reached out and caught Ahk, freezing him in place.

“Take the General away!” She shouted. Lancelot immediately jumped into action. He grabbed Octavius and forced the main doors open, disappearing down the passage way. The doors slid shut and there was a clunk as Lancelot’s ship detached from the Rex. Wea released Ahk and stepped back. Ahk was staring at the closed doors until his head slowly turned to look at Wea.

“Why did you do that?” He asked quietly.

“I just saved you.” Wea said.

“Saved me?” Ahk spat.

“Can’t you see it; you’re listening to the Dark-Side!”

“Please, can we all calm down.” Teddy said, stepping forward in between Wea and Ahk.

“Calm down?” Ahk said in disbelief. “Calm- SHE BETRAYED ME!”

“Betrayed?” Wea raised a hand and Teddy stepped back, she imagined he had a very worried look on his face. “You were going to betray us!” Wea threw her hands out in frustration. “You were listening to a Sith Lord. Before, back on Azameen, you said you tricked the General in stopping the fighters. Did you really trick him, or did you just say that?”

“I meant it.” Ahk said. “I tricked him, I mean, yes, I considered getting his help and I might have listened to what he’s saying, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fall to the Dark-Side.”

“That sounds like the start of corruption to me.” Jed muttered.  
“I would never fall to the Dark-Side. My brother tried to turn me and he didn’t.” Ahk said.

“Ahk,” Larry said quietly. “You wanted a teacher, and the General isn’t your brother.”

“Why did you change your mind about giving the General to the Jedi?” Teddy asked.

Ahk raised a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and then ran it through his hair. Ahk closed his eyes and stayed silent for several seconds before opening them and looking at the crew of the Rex. “I want to bring the Gen… I want to bring Octavius back to the Light-Side.”

“Back to the Light-Side?” Jed said, frowning. “How? Why?”

“I can turn him back to the Light, I know I can.” Ahk said. “I really can. I know I can. If I can turn Octavius back to the Light-Side, I can turn my brother back as well.”

“Oh Ahk.” Wea sighed.

“I can, I can do it. Octavius, he saved me, he saved all of you. He’s starting to turn, I know he is.” Ahk cried, suddenly very close to tears. “I need to be able to turn Octavius back, I need to help him. I need to be able to help Kah.” Ahk squeezed his hands into fists before releasing them. His shoulders slumped and he breathed deeply. “I am going to turn Octavius back to the Light-Side.” He looked up, a harsh look in his eyes. “I’m going to get him back. You can either help me, or leave me.”


	2. A Forceful Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on a determined quest to turn Octavius back to the Light-Side, Prince Ahkmenrah is preparing to rescue the General from the Jedi Order itself, with or without the help of the crew of the Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it seemed way longer than what it came out like as I was writing it

The Rex landed at a docking bay on Coruscant and as soon as it did Ahk slammed his fist on the lock for the door and squeezed though it before it fully opened. He heard the others shout but he ignored them. He ran until he reached the edge of the docking bay. Ahk swung around wildly. There was so much movement. The streets were crowded and the sky above him were swarming with speeders. People came bustling past Ahk and he got shoved back into the docking bay. Ahk’s head twisted and turned, the buildings were large and close and they didn’t shine and sparkle like they did from space.

 

“Ahk, Ahk.” Larry came running up to him and skidded to a halt.

 

“I need to get to the Jedi Order.” Ahk said, his eyes flickering over the crowds of people.

 

“Yeah, you can’t run over there.” Larry said. “I’ll grab us a speeder.” Larry disappeared into the crowd. Ahk turned back to jerking his head around, taking in the crowd and the deeply imposing buildings. His heart started to beat faster as the crowd seemed to grow larger. Ahk took a couple of steps back and bumped into someone. He jumped around only to see Attila stood there. Attila grinned and suddenly ruffled Ahk’s hair. Ahk’s shoulders shook in slight laughter. Ahk stepped back again until he was in line with Attila. The pair stood still as Ahk’s heartbeat slowed and his panic faded.

 

“I got a bit overwhelmed when I first came here.” Attila said.

 

“Before I left Azameen I’d only ever been in the town, this is- this town- city- planet, is huge.” Ahk stuttered. Attila grinned again and Larry came sailing back in the speeder.

 

“Attila, are you coming with us?” Larry asked. Attila nodded and both he and Ahk clambered into the speeder. “Are the others?” Larry asked. Attila shook his head. “Alright, let’s go.” Larry said finally. The speeder shot off into the sky and Ahk grabbed hold of his chair’s arms as he was thrown back into his seat.

 

The speeder quickly passed through the Federal District and soon reached the Jedi Temple. Ahk’s heart started to beat faster again. This wasn’t like the last time. Ahk felt excitement surge through him. The Jedi Temple was huge. It towered far over the city and the feeling waves of the Force which rolled off the Temple. It covered Ahk, he could feel it here far more strongly than he ever could feel from his home, at the castle on Azameen. Ahk stretched out his hand, reaching out with his feelings. He wanted to be here, he desired to be here- he needed to be here, at this temple, as a Jedi. Ahk’s eyes slid shut and he could feel the full power of the Force coming from the Temple. He slowly opened his eyes and started to beam.

 

“Can you feel it?” Ahk said breathlessly. “The Force, can you feel it?”

 

“No, Ahk, I can’t feel anything.” Attila said, Ahk barely heard him. Larry dropped the speeder out of the sky and settled it down at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Temple.

 

“Come on.” Ahk bounded from the speeded. “Come on.” He stood at the bottom of the steps and waved the other two over.

 

Larry and Attila got out the speeder and Ahk shot up the stairs.

 

“Ahk.” Larry shouted up, but again, Ahk didn’t hear him.

 

There was some heavy footsteps behind him and Attila appeared by his side. Ahk beamed at Attila and they reached the top of the stairs.

 

They entered the Temple and Ahk stared up in wonder. He span around and took in the wide entrance hall.

 

“Hello, can I help you?”

 

Ahk spun around to see a Jedi stood before them.

 

“Hi.” Ahk smiled.

 

“What can I help you with?” The Jedi asked again.

 

Ahk opened his mouth to try and ask about Octavius but all that came out was “I want to be a Jedi.”

 

Ahk could see Larry and Attila shift beside him and the Jedi stepped forward.

 

“I can feel the Force in you, but I’m sorry, you’re far too old to-”

 

“Lusaubi.” Came a voice from around them.

 

“Master Minkah.” The Jedi said as they swung around and Ahk saw another, much older Jedi walking towards them.

 

“Who are these people?” The old Jedi, Minkah asked.

 

“They’re no one-“ Lusaubi tried to say but Ahk talked over them.

 

“I’m Prince Ahkmenrah from Azameen. I want to be a Jedi.” He said quickly.

 

“Ahk.” He heard Larry hiss under his breath.

 

The two Jedi reacted to that. Lusaubi’s hand went flying to their lightsaber but Minkah threw his hand out to hold Lusaubi back.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah of Azameen, brother of King Kahmunrah?” Minkah asked.

 

“No.” Ahk said. “Well, yes, but-”

 

Lusaubi pulled their lightsaber from its holster and Larry jumped forward, with his arms outstretched. Attila pulled out his Ryyk and pushed Ahk behind him.

 

“No, please,” Larry tried, “we just need you to listen to-”

 

“We should call Master Yoda.” Lusaubi said interrupted. “They still hadn’t active their lightsaber but the threat was lingered. “He’ll want to know another Dark-Sider has just given up.”

 

“No, I’m not a Dark-Sider-” Ahk argued.

 

“No, there’s no need to call Master Yoda.” Minkah answered. He walked towards Ahk.

 

Ahk reached up and put a hand of Attila’s shoulder. Attila lowed his Ryyk and stepped aside to allow Ahk forward.

 

“I want,” Ahk said as he stepped up to Minkah, “to be a Jedi. I am nothing like my brother. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi.”

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, do you know why the Jedi Order starts a Jedi’s training when they’re still a child?” Minkah asked.

 

“No, I never thought about it.” Ahk said.

 

“It’s because we can help children to control their emotions.” Minkah explained. “A Jedi mustn’t fall to their emotions. They need to be in control, calm and whole. To have emotion is to love, to love is to fear, to fear is to be angry, to be angry is to hate and hate leads to the Dark-Side. The Force will start to drag you down, crushing you under its pressure and casting you in its shadow. That is why the Jedi start their training as young children. At any other age, it would be quite impossible.”

 

“But I’m willing to learn.” Ahk tried.

 

“But it is impossible.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can see it in you.” Minkah suddenly snapped. “You have too much of your brother in you.”

 

Ahk felt himself take a step back. He opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to get anything out. He stared at Minkah, feeling his heart start to race and his vision started to blur. Ahk knew, he could hear Kah’s voice whisper in his ear, he’d always known. They could never help, he heard his brother say, you should never have hurt yourself like this. Ahk heard Larry talking and when Attila gently called his name Ahk threw himself back into the present. He blinked away the blurriness and realised he had curled his hands into fists, tightening them so much he had cut into his skin.

 

“Is there anyone you can talk to about this?” Larry was asking.

 

“I’m sorry; if your friend appeared before the Jedi Council they would say the same thing.” Minkah said. “I do not doubt your friend wants to be a Jedi, I can sense that in him too, but it’s just not possible.” Minkah turned to leave, with Lusaubi sheathing their lightsaber.

 

“Where is General Octavius?” Ahk yelled suddenly.

 

Minkah stopped and slowly turned back to Ahk. “If you do not wish to be your brother, stay away from the Sith.” And with that he strode away with Lusaubi at his side.

 

“Hey.” Ahk shouted, “Hey!” He tried to run further into the Temple but Attila grabbed him and lifted him up off the floor.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Larry muttered. Ahk continued to struggle and shout as Larry and Attila hurried out of the Temple. They scrambled back down the steps and into the speeder. Attila wrapped his arms around Ahk to stop himself from throwing himself from the speeder as Larry flew away. As soon as Larry had got them high enough Attila released Ahk who slumped down on his chair. He looked out over the Jedi Temple and stared at it, ignoring the Force and taking in the Temple itself. It was dull. Ahk couldn’t understand why he was so excited to see it only an hour earlier.

 

The speeder soared back over Coruscant and eventually arrived back at the Rex. Larry tried to talk but before he could Ahk jumped out the speeder and stormed back into the Rex.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jed asked from where he was with his hands inside the Rex’s piping. Ahk ignored him.

 

Ahk entered his quarters and threw himself onto his bunk.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been lying there when there was a knock on his door.

 

“Hey, Ahk?” It was Larry’s voice. “You might want to come out; we’ve got something which could help.”

 

Ahk stirred but didn’t get up for another few moments. He eventually dragged himself up and opened his door.

 

Lancelot was stood in front of him. A large smile plastered on his face.

 

“Hi!” Lancelot cheered.

 

“What is he doing here?” Ahk asked sidestepping Lancelot and moving further into the Rex.

 

“Your friends told me what you intend to do.” Lancelot said, following Ahk. “I want to help!”

 

“Help?!”

 

“Octavius was my friend. I want to help him as much as I can!” Lancelot answered.

 

“Then why did you take him away to begin with?” Ahk asked.

 

“I thought that might have been the best way to help him.” Lancelot said. “But now, I know you can do this.”

 

“How can you help?” Ahk said eventually.

 

Lancelot beamed again. “He’s already been sent to Lola Sayu.”

 

“Oh.” Ahk said. “Great, that’s great!” He threw his hands up in theair.

 

“No, but, I can tell you where to find him.” Lancelot said, grinning even more.

 

“How?” Larry asked.

 

“There’s an access port!” Lancelot said. “It’s on the North Face, just on the ground on the 3rd tier. Then,” Lancelot added, moving the table and pulling out a sheet of paper. He scrawled a set of images on it and handed it to Ahk. “Octavius is in a cell labelled this. Once you go through the access port you should...” He took back the paper and flipped it over. He then sketched more onto it. “There, that’s the map you should take.”

 

Jed took the paper from Lancelot’s hand before he could give it back to Ahk and studied it. “Is he definitely in here?” He asked.

 

“Oh yes!” Lancelot said. “I put him there myself.” He dropped his smile and leant closer to Ahk. “You need to succeed in this.” He said quietly. “For both your sake and Octavius’.” Then he straightened up and beamed again. “May the Force be with you!” And with that he ran out of the Rex.

 

“Do you think he was telling the truth?” Wea asked from where she was sat on the table.

 

Ahk nodded and took the paper back from Jed. “Set the course to Lola Sayu.”

 

Jed looked around the room and when nobody made any arguments, nodded and left for the cockpit.

 

“You’re all going to help me?” Ahk asked.

 

“This is a stupid plan.” Wea said before she stood up and walked to in front of Ahk. “But if you think you can do, I’ll help as much as I can.”

 

Ahk’s face broke out into a smile and he clapped his hands together. “Guess I’d better get ready to do some sneaking."

 

* * *

 

Bakc in the cockpit Jed imputed the coordinates for Lola Sayu and the Rex shot off into hyperspace. Jed rocked back in his captain’s chair and spun around to see Ahk trying to cram a blaster rifle into a backpack. He was muttering to himself and looking seeming frantically.

 

“Here,” Jed said getting out of his chair and took hold of Ahk’s bag. He pulled the blaster rifle out and flicked a switch and the blaster rifle collapsed. Jed fit the rifle back into the bag and handed it back to Ahk.

 

“Thanks.” Ahk muttered. He stared at the bag before eventually looking up to Jed. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

 

Jed frowned and Ahk fidgeted with his backpack.

 

“I think,” Jed said slowly, “I think, possibly. He never killed me even though he had the chance, so I- maybe. You know what, Ahk, if you think you can do it then you’re doing the right thing.”

 

Ahk didn’t say anything but he nodded and gripped his backpack and strode out of the cockpit. Jed sat back in his chair and spun around to look out into hyperspace.

 

Someone else entered the cockpit and Larry slung himself down in the co-pilot’s chair.

 

“What do you think?” Larry asked.

 

“What do you think?” Jed shot back.

 

“I don’t know, maybe.” Larry said. “It could work.”

 

“And if it doesn’t?” Jed asked as he clicked some buttons on the console.

 

“Alright,” Larry said firmly. “I am sure Ahk will succeed in bringing the General back to the Light-Side,”

 

“So am I.” Jed said. “I’m sure Ahk can do it.”

 

“And if he can’t?”

 

Jed threw up his hands in confusion. “I don’t know, we’ll have to do something about it.”

 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to kill the General.”

 

“Oh no, there is no way we’d be able to do that.” Jed laughed. The computer beeped informing them that they were approaching Lola Sayu and the Rex fell out of hyperspace. The doors of the cockpit opened and Ahk and Attila entered the cockpit. Attila muttered something and pointed out to space. The half-destroyed planet came closer into view and Jed focused his attention back onto the console.

 

“Alright, we’re coming up upon Lola Sayu, engage the cloaking device.” Jed called over.

 

“Cloaking device engage.” Larry called back.

 

Jed lowered the Rex through the atmosphere and arrived at Lola Sayu. The cracked planet looked hideous to look at. Half of the planet was missing and what was left was burning yellow with the lava boiling the surface. The Rex flew towards the Citadel and the prison. Ahk leant over to peer out the viewport. Jed craned his head to see the prison fully. It was huge and Jed felt a slight tremor run through him.

 

“So I’ll go through the access port and rescue Octavius.” Ahk said. “Keep the Rex running, I’ll be quick.”

 

“Wait,” Jed said. He looked over his shoulder at Ahk. “I’ll go.”

 

“No, I’m going to get him back.” Ahk argued.

 

“Ahk, please,” Jed said. “Let me go, if something goes wrong, we can’t have you captured. That’s a huge prison, but I’m betting your brother would fight through it to get to you.”

 

“I think Jed’s right.” Larry said. “We can’t have any possibility of you being offered up on a plate for your brother.”

 

Ahk took a deep breath before nodding reluctantly. “Okay, Jed you go.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take Dex.” Dexter beeped at this and rolled towards Jed.

 

“You can remember what Lancelot said?” Larry asked as he took a seat in the captain’s chair.

 

“Yeah, access port, the map and those symbols. Easy.”

 

“Be careful, Jed.” Teddy said.

 

Jed grinned and left the cockpit. He reached the main doors and picked up the backpack they had prepared for Ahk. Jed ensured the blaster rifle was secure and threw it over his shoulder and the Rex settled down on the ground.

 

Jed opened the doors and left the Rex.

 

The prison was even imposing seen from the ground. Jed shivered and jerked his head at Dexter. The pair hurried off to the shadows of the prison and ran towards the location of the access port.

 

He slowed as they approached the access port. Jed crept around the corner of the prison, Dexter rolling along behind him. He peered around a corner to see guards wearing very heavy looking armour.

 

“Hope we don’t run into them, eh, Dex.” Jed muttered. Dexter bleeped in response.

 

Jed left the corner and scurried to the access port Lancelot had let slip about. Dexter used his scomp link to open the access port and Jed slipped into it. He then gently lifted Dexter into the port and they entered the corridor.

 

“Okay, I’m sure the General is this way.” Jed said. They set off down the corridor and slipped through the doors delving further deeper into the prison. Fortunately they didn’t run into any guards and the sun started to set, causing the corridors to have the soft golden glow of sunset.

 

“Wait, Dexter.” Jed said suddenly. Dexter bleeped but rolled back to Jed regardless.

 

“Storage.” Jed said, pointing at a door. “We’ll have to get the General’s stuff.”

 

Jed stepped towards the door and raised a hand. He pushed it forward slightly and peered into the room. It appeared empty and Jed slipped into the room. He moved to the cupboards and started to open them up at random. It only took him a few moments but he found Octavius’ clothes bundled up into a ball.

 

However, there was the sound of people walking towards the room. The door opened slightly and Jed barely had any time to do anything but throw himself into the cupboard to hide. The doors rattled as they opened and the guard’s footsteps echoed as the guards entered.

 

“Prisoner 225754.” One of the guards said. A sound of a cupboard opened before the same voice said, “no, the one next to it.” The door of Jed’s cupboard shook but then Jed heard Dexter screech and bang.

 

The guards shouted in alarm and then fell quiet, until eventually:

 

“Just leave it; we can move it to droid repair later. I don’t know what it hit, just get out of here.” The guard said before the doors opened and slammed shut again.

 

Jed opened the cupboard and jumped out of it. “Dexter? Are you alright?”

 

Dexter beeped slowly before his head spun around and he bleeped again.

 

“Ah, good, what did you hit?”

 

Dexter beeped again. Jed glanced at the steaming pipe before laughing and grabbing Octavius’ clothes and shoved it into his backpack. He pulled out the blaster rifle and nodded at Dexter. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

The two left the room and continued to sneak down the corridor.

 

“We’re nearly there.” Jed told Dexter, “just around the corner.”

 

They eventually came across the correct cage, with the symbols on top of the cage being the exact same as what Lancelot had shown them.

 

Jed pressed himself against the side of the cage. “Okay, Dexter, get it open.” Dexter beeped and inserted his scomp link into the computer access and quickly opened the gate of the cage. The sunlight fell away as the cage was submerged in shadow. Jed entered the cage and he saw Octavius being hung by his wrists by a heavy set of force shackles. He seemed to be asleep but as Jed stepped forward his Octavius jumped awake.

 

“Jedediah?” He mumbled.

 

Jed moved to the console on the other side of the cage and unlocked the force shackles. Jed ran to Octavius and caught him before he could collapse to the floor. Jed’s eyes scanned Octavius, who seemed to have fallen unconscious. He was wearing the ragged grey clothes of the prisoners and angry red marks covered his wrists.

 

“General?” Jed said, shaking Octavius slightly. “General?” There was still no response from him. “General? Octavius? Octavius wake up! Octavius I’m not carrying you outta here. Octavius!”

 

Octavius’ eyes shot open and exhaled heavy. His breath felt hot on Jed’s face and his eyes were bright and clouded.

 

“Jedediah?” Octavius panted again.

 

“Come on, sit up.” Jed said in answer.

 

“What are you doing here?” Octavius asked as was pulled up to a sitting position.

 

“This is a rescue mission.” Jed said.

 

“Rescue?”

 

Dexter beeped and Jed nodded. “You’re right, we need to move now.” He helped Octavius to his feet and walk over to the gate of the cage. Sunlight shone at the gate and Jed stopped as he looked out into the corridor.

 

“Hold on,” Jed said. He took his hat off and handed it to Octavius. He then pulled off his poncho. He thrust the poncho at Octavius, who clutched it along with the hat.

 

“Are you taking anything else off?”

 

Jed rolled his eyes. “Put them on.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To hide your prison clothes.”

 

“Jedediah. Everyone in here is a prisoner, we are rather obvious.”

 

“Just put them on.”

 

Octavius sighed and pulled the poncho on. He patted it down and brushed the hat before putting it on.

 

Jed glanced at Octavius out of the corner of his eye. The hat shadowed his eyes but unlike the hood his face wasn’t enclosed. Light shone onto his face, highlighting his features and causing his eyes to sparkle. The yellow and red seemed even more hypnotising than usual. This was not helped by the light causing the grey in Octavius’ hair gleam. Jed leant forward slightly. He didn’t know if it was the light but Jed had never noticed just how the two colours of Octavius’ eyes melted into each other.

 

“Jedediah?” Jed blinked and saw Octavius with an eyebrow raised and a very small smile on his face.

 

At that Jed realised how long he had been staring and not only that but staring at the colours of evil. He wrenched himself back and dragged his hand through his hair. He snapped his head away, a blush spreading across his face.

 

“Come on,” Jed coughed. “I think we might be clear to move.” Jed stood up, ignoring the bigger smile which was on Octavius’ face.

 

Jed left their cover and scurried off down the corridor. He heard Octavius quietly padding along behind him. Dexter rolled after them.

 

They managed to get down the corridor and around a corner before they heard a shout. Neither Jed or Octavius stopped to see who had shouted before breaking into a run. Dexter bleeped in alarm and shot off alongside them. A shot came flying over Jed’s shoulder. An alarm started blaring and Jed glanced behind him to see the guards aiming their blasters towards them.

 

“This way!” Jed grabbed Octavius’ arm and pulled him down another corridor as several blaster shots hit the walls behind them.

 

“Are you sure it’s this way?” Octavius shouted.

 

“Pretty sure.” Jed hollered back.

 

“Pretty?”

 

“Sure, yeah!”

 

“Wow, thanks.”

 

Jed threw a look over his shoulder before yanking Octavius to a side as a blaster shot went sailing through the space where Octavius’ head just was. Octavius flinched slightly at the heat of the blaster shot.

 

“Hah, that was close.” Jed gasped over his shoulder. Octavius’ eyes darted around before tugging Jed’s hat more securely on his head.

 

“Just keep going.” Octavius shouted.

 

They rounded another corner to reveal a group of the heavily armoured guards which Jed had noticed earlier. Jed and Octavius ground to a halt with Dexter rolling into Jed’s leg. The guards pulled out their vibroswords and took a step forward. Jed threw his hand out, hitting Octavius’ chest. Jed stepped backwards and judging by the lack of resistance on Jed’s arm, so did Octavius.

 

“Are you going to give me back my lightsaber, Jedediah?” Octavius asked.

 

“Nope. Come on, Dexter.” Jed said. He grabbed hold of Octavius’ arm and dragged him back down the corridor. They ran around the corner before Jed skidded to a halt in front of the previous guards chasing before spinning around and running straight ahead. Octavius grabbed hold of Jed’s arm to stop himself from crashing to the floor due to Jed’s momentum. This wasn’t helped by Dexter crashing into Octavius’ legs. Octavius’ grip tightened on Jed’s arm and Jed only just managed to keep on his feet. He stumbled for a moment but continued to run down the corridor.

 

Blaster fires went raining over their head and thuds of the heavily armoured guards followed them down the corner.

 

Jed pulled the blaster rifle and fired upwards into the ceiling. Parts of the ceiling came falling down with a pipe cracking and steam filling the corridor.

 

Jed, Octavius and Dexter threw themselves around another corridor and arrived at a staircase. Jed glanced around the corner to see the corridor full of steam and dust. The guards seemed to have stopped for a moment and Jed returned to the staircase.

 

“Which way do we go now?” Octavius asked, “up or down?”

 

“Errr, up. No, down. Errrr, up?” Jed looked at the staircase and bit his lip.

 

Octavius sighed and closed his eyes. He was quiet for a moment. There was the thuds of the heavily armoured guards as they left the steam filled corridor and onto the staircase. Dexter screeched and hid behind Octavius.

 

Jed raised the blaster rifle and fired. The blasts bounced off the guards armour and they raised their vibroswords. In a split second, Jed saw Octavius still stood frozen with his eyes closed, the guards running towards them and decided to leap in front of the General, covering him from the guard’s vibroswords. Jed dropped the blaster rifle and raised his arms in front of his face and braced himself.

 

“Down!” Jed heard Octavius suddenly yell. He felt Octavius wrap his arms around his waist and pull him back. Jed didn’t realise he was falling until he was falling. He saw the railings fly up and the guards peering over them; getting smaller the longer they fell through the air.

 

Jed was flipped upright and their fall started to slow. They stopped a few inches above the ground before landing lightly on the floor. There was a clunk and Dexter bleeped as his head spun in confusion. Octavius unwrapped his arms from around Jed’s waist.

 

“Come on, it is this way.” Octavius said, starting to hurry down a new corridor.

 

“What’d you do?” Jed asked, feeling slightly woozy. Dexter beeped, agreeing with Jed.

 

“I threw us down 9 stories.” Octavius said as he took Jed’s hand and ran off down the corridor. Jed nearly tripped over his own feet as he followed Octavius. Dexter’s head stopped rotating and he rolled off after them.

 

“How’d you know to go down?” Jed asked.

 

“The Force.” Octavius answered simply.

 

Octavius twisted around a corner and burst opened a door. Sunlight came streaming in and Jed flinched at the harsh light. He could hear the sound of guards running towards them.

 

“The Rex is over this way.” Octavius said. He still hadn’t let go of Jed’s hand. “This way, Dexter.”

 

Octavius secured his grip on Jed’s hand and set off at a run once again.

 

Guards came running outside and blaster shots went soaring dangerously close to them. Jed jerked his head back and looked over his shoulder to see only a few guards on the floor behind them.

 

“Where are the rest of them?” Jed shouted.

 

Octavius glanced over. He pulled a face and faced forward again.

 

There were several booms ahead of them and a roar of an engine.

 

“Those are the Rex’s engines.”Jed gasped.

 

They skidding around the corner and saw the Rex up in the air. It was firing towards the guards, who were firing back at multiple angles. The Rex wasn’t smoking and Jed was proud to see that the shields were up and working like magic. The Rex swerved in the sky and lowered down. The main doors opened but the area Jed, Octavius and Dexter were on made the Rex unable to land. They ran up to the edge of roof, only to see a gap far for Jed to jump.

 

“Come on!” Octavius shouted. He let go of Jed’s hand and grabbed Dexter. Octavius heaved Dexter over his shoulder and leapt from the ledge. Jed let out a yelp and attempted to reach out. But Octavius didn’t fall. He managed to jump the gap and landed lightly on the other side of the doors. He set Dexter down and was immediately set upon by Attila. Jed couldn’t tell what they were shouting about but when Octavius pointed at Jed did Attila let go and disappear back into the Rex. The guards started to fire at Jed who dived away from the ledge. He fell to the floor and the Rex moved closer.

 

“Jedediah.” Octavius shouted; his voice faint as it was carried away by the wind. “Jedediah, we can’t get any closer. You have to jump.”

 

The Rex fired over Jed and the blasts from the guards stopped for a few moments.

 

“I can’t.” Jed got back to his feet and clambered back up to the ledge. “It’s too far.”

 

“Jedediah, I will catch you.” Jed looked up and even from this distance he could see Octavius’ eyes. They pierced him and once again Jed became caught in that hypnotise effect. “Jedediah, you have to trust me.”

 

Jed glanced back at the guards. They were covered from the fire from the Rex and Jed only had a few seconds before they started to attack. Jed turned back to Octavius, who stretched his arms out and his eyes caught Jed who slowly nodded. Jed stepped back, took a deep breath and ran and leapt off the roof. He fell through the air before some unseen force took hold of him. He stopped falling and started floated towards the Rex. Octavius leant further forward and took hold of Jed’s arms, physically pulling him into the Rex. Jed fell to the ground and Octavius shut the main doors.

 

Attila shouted something from down the corridor and the Rex shot forward.

 

Octavius peered out the viewport before running down the corridor to Attila. “Get us into hyperspace now!”

 

Jed tried to stand but a shock sent him tumbling back to the floor. He finally managed to drag himself up to the viewport to see several big and very heavily armoured ships coming up on them fast. Jed turned and shot off towards the cockpit. Dexter beeped rapidly and rolled after him. Jed shoved past Attila and Octavius and careened into the cockpit.

 

“Angle the shields!” Jed shouted.

 

Larry’s fingers were already flying across the computers. Jed started to use the navicomputer. There was another shudder as the Rex got hit and Jed heard Attila shouting loudly. The navicom spat out the calculations and Jed leapt forward, knocking Ahk out of the way and entering the calculations into the computer and slammed his fist on the button on the console. The Rex threw them all backwards as it entered hyperspace.

 

Jed let a sigh of relief and Attila and Octavius entered the cockpit. Jed pulled off the backpack and threw it at his feet.

 

“Thanks for that.” Octavius said. He took Jed’s hat off and stuck it back on Jed’s head. The General’s hand ghosted through Jed’s hair and slowly pulled back his hand.

 

“We didn’t just rescue you for the fun of it.” Ahk said. He slowly turned his head towards Octavius. “I know you don’t want my brother to have any power in the Galaxy. So here’s what going to happen.” Ahk stood up and moved until he was only a few inches away from Octavius. “We rescued you for one specific reason. You’re going to help us.” Jed saw Ahk’s eyes flick towards Wea but his expression stilled and he turned back to Octavius. “You’re not going to get your lightsaber back, you’re going to do everything I say and if you try anything,” Ahk held his hand out towards Jed who reluctantly handed over the lightsaber to Ahk. Ahk activated it but didn’t drop it down to Octavius’ face. Instead he held it up and studied it. Ahk deactivated the lightsaber and turned to look back at Octavius. “Well, I won’t be as easy to defeat in combat as Kah was.”

 

Octavius nodded. He pulled off the poncho and threw it at Jed, not breaking eye contact with Ahk. Octavius then held his hand out towards Jed. Jed reached into the bag and pulled out Octavius’ bundled up clothes. He handed it to Octavius. Octavius grinned and threw himself down on a spare chair. “Oh, I’m sure you wouldn’t be.” Octavius said, grinning. “I hope I get to find out one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't just name-drop Yoda there.


	3. The Lake Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst escaping Lola Sayu, Jedediah sent the Rex into hyperspace towards the first location he could think of; the planet of Orinda. At the same time the crew of the Rex have just accepted General Octavius as the latest member of their team, as they all get behind Ahk and his attempts to bring the General back to the Light-Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not had much time to write now so there might be longer stretched between chapters but I get them done, eventually.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

“Were have you sent us?” Larry asked Jed as they shot through hyperspace.

 

“Orinda,” Jed answered. “It should take us a few hours to get there.”

 

“Well then, may I get dressed?” Octavius asked. He was clutching his bundled up clothes and armour and without them he looked far more smaller and vulnerable, with the yellow and red eyes less intimidating than before.

 

“Yeah,” Larry said quickly as he saw Ahk open his mouth, “I’ll set up a room for you, seeing as you’ll be with us for a while.”

 

Larry got up and motioned for Octavius to follow him. They passed Wea and Teddy. Wea moved slightly and Teddy placed his hand gently on hers and she leant back on her chair glared at Octavius until they passed.

 

They walked though the Rex until they came to the last vacant rooms. “Here, you can have this one.” Larry said as he started to input data into the computer by the door.

 

“We all get our own rooms?” Octavius asked, sounding slightly surprised.

 

“Yeah, don’t get too excited.” Larry said. The door slid open to reveal a dark, empty and very small.

 

“Well, at least it’s more space than what I got in the army.” Octavius muttered.

 

“Alright, go ahead and get changed.” Larry said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

He made his way back to the cockpit and threw himself back into his seat. “Attila, the General is in the room next to you.” Larry heard Attila mutter at that but he still didn’t know what he was saying.

 

“Why Orinda anyway, Jedediah?” Teddy asked from the back of the cockpit.

 

“We’ll be safe there”

 

The cockpit fell into silence as they watched hyperspace fly by. Some moments later the doors opened and Octavius strode in, his uniform and armour back in place.

 

“Where is my lightsaber?” Octavius asked.

 

Jed grabbed the backpack which was still at his feet. “Safe.” He said. “We’ve got a few hours left before we arrive. I’m going to go to bed.” He got up and brushed past Octavius and out the cockpit.

 

“Sleep sounds like a good idea.” Larry muttered.

 

“Go to bed, I can pilot us when we come out of hyperspace.” Octavius said.

 

“You all go to bed.” Ahk agreed. “I’ll stay with Octavius.”

 

Larry stared at Ahk. He looked a lot more tired than he had before their trip to the Jedi Temple and Larry really shouldn’t leave him alone with the General. But then Ahk gently pulled him out of the co-pilot’s chair and took his place, Larry nodded. Octavius took the pilot’s seat. Attila yawned and reached over to ruffle Ahk’s hair before he left the cockpit. Larry heard Ahk laugh at that as Wea and Teddy left too. Dexter beeped softly from the corner where Wea had hooked him up to a charging port. Larry took one last look at Octavius, who caught his eye and sharply pulled his hood up before leaving too.

 

* * *

 

Larry was woken up by a jolt as the Rex left hyperspace. As he was slowly started to get ready for the day he suddenly remembered who was piloting the ship. He nearly dropped his toothbrush at the thought. He threw himself out of his room and shot towards the cockpit. Larry slowed when he reached the cockpit. He had to remain calm for Ahk’s sake. He promised to help Ahk in his task so he couldn’t doubt Ahk right at the start. He patted down his clothes and entered the cockpit.

 

Ahk looked over his shoulder to see who had entered. He looked tired. Larry glanced over at Octavius as the General moved slightly. He pulled a lever and slowly steered the Rex towards a blue and green planet which hung nearby.

 

“Is that Orinda?” Larry asked.

 

“Apparently.” Octavius said.

 

The door to the cockpit opened again and Attila wandered in, yawning and nearly whacking Larry in the head as he stretched. He said something and Ahk laughed gently.

 

“Where are we going now?” Octavius asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Larry said. “We haven’t had any new messages for deliveries to make for a while.” He paused. Then, “I haven’t checked in a few days-”

 

“Nah, its cool, Larry.” Larry jumped as Jed came into the cockpit. “I’ve put us on holiday.”  Jed looked up at the planet and started to fiddle with his poncho. “Tell you what, let’s actually have a holiday.”

 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Teddy said as he and Wea came into the cockpit.

 

“However,” Jed said as he stood over Octavius and looked down at him. “Please can you wear something a little obvious?”

 

“Like what?” Octavius asked.

 

Jed grabbed Octavius arm and pulled him up. “You can borrow something of mine.” Jed pushed Octavius aside and quickly typed some coordinates into the computers. “Larry, take us to this location.” And he then grabbed Octavius’ arm again and led him out of the cockpit.

 

Larry slid into the pilot’s chair and took over the controls.

 

Ahk hid a yawn behind his arm and rubbed his eyes.

 

“How was your night, Ahk?” Teddy asked.

 

 “Oh, oh, it was okay, it- it was pretty- pretty quiet.” Ahk said, trying to hide another yawn. “We didn’t really talk. I think he’s in a lot of pain from Lola Sayu.”

 

“Have you had any sleep?” Wea asked.

 

“Errr, no not really.” Ahk muttered.

 

The cockpit fell quiet as the Rex made its way to the coordinates Jed had given them. As the Rex entered the planet’s atmosphere Jed and Octavius came back into the cockpit. Octavius was now wearing some of Jed’s old clothes which made him look just as odd as the clothes he wore in Lola Sayu, even stranger really. Larry assumed it must be a colouring thing. Or the fact that he was wearing trousers.

 

“We should be arriving soon.” Jed said, leaning over to look at the console. He opened a compartment and pulled something out.

 

They flew over the planet’s surface and the green of the land fell away to a more desert-like area. Jed was looking out of the viewport and eventually pointed towards a large lake.

 

“There, it’s over there.” He said, pointing. “Just park next to the house.” And indeed, there was a house built next to the lake.

 

Larry set the Rex down slowly and saw that the house was large and wooden. The lake rippled and there were cows off in a pasture around the lake.

 

“Here, put these on.” Jed said as he handed Octavius what he pulled out of the compartment and left the cockpit.

 

Larry finished parking the Rex and turned to see Octavius slid on a pair of sunglasses.

 

“Well, let’s go see what all of Jed’s fuss is about.” Teddy said. He held out a hand to Wea who took it and they walked out of the cockpit.

 

Ahk pulled himself out of his chair with a slight struggle. He yawned again and lightly tugged at Octavius’ sleeve until they left the cockpit, Attila following close behind.

 

Larry shut off the engine and left, making his way towards the main entrance, stopping to unhook Dexter. By the time he and Dexter had reached it the doors were already open and the others were at the bottom of the ramp and Jed was waving at someone. When they got down to the bottom of the ramp he saw that the person Jed was waving at was an older woman leaving the house.

 

“Jedediah, you should have let us know you were coming.” The woman said as she arrived at the Rex.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, ma.” Jed said sheepishly. “Oh,” he said, turning to the rest of them. “These are my friends; I hope you don’t mind them being here too.”

 

“Of course I don’t mind.” The woman, Jed’s mother said. “The more the merrier.” She smiled at the others.

 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Teddy said as he shook her hand. “Teddy Roosevelt.”

 

“Eliza Smith.” Jed’s mother, Eliza introduced herself. “Please, everyone come on in.” Dexter bleeped loudly and rolled over to the woman. “Hello, Dexter. It’s nice to see you too.” She said as she patted the droid’s head.

 

As the group started to move towards the house Larry heard Octavius whisper to Jed, “you took us to your mother?”

 

“Did you wanna stay in Lola Sayu?” Jed retorted.

 

Octavius didn’t answer and they quickly reached the house. It was quiet and rustic inside. A rickety staircase led somewhere upstairs and, as Eliza led them into the kitchen Larry noticed a large jug of blue milk set on the large table. Larry really wanted some blue milk.

 

“I’ll make us all some tea.” Eliza said. She busied herself with the tea and Jed peered around the corner.

 

“Hey, ma, where’s dad?” He asked.

 

“Out teaching your sister how to fly a hover.” Eliza replied. “She’s had 6 lessons so far and she’s already better than him.” She finished making the tea and handed the mugs out.  “Now are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Jed beamed as he pointed at Larry. “This is Larry Daley; he’s the Rex’s co-pilot.” Larry waved and Jed moved on to Wea and Attila, “This is Wea and Attila. You already know Teddy. They’ve been helping us out on our most recent jobs.” The three waved Jed pointed at Ahk, “This is Ahk, he’s the Rex’s... apprentice.” Ahk tried to wave but instead he pulled his hand in front of his mouth to hide a yawn. “And that’s Octavius.” Jed said finally. Octavius put a hand on his chest and bowed his head slightly.

 

“Well I hope you’ll be staying here for a while.” Eliza said.

 

“I hope so too.” Jed said. He glanced at Ahk. “Though I think we might have to get Ahk to a bed soon.” Ahk tried to wave him away but couldn’t hide his yawn this time.

 

“Oh, yes, Jed you know where the rooms are, could you go and set on up.” Eliza said. Jed nodded and left the kitchen and disappeared up the rickety stairs.

 

“So, how is travelling with my son?” Eliza asked.

 

“Oh it’s grand.” Teddy said.

 

“Before I joined the Rex I’d never left my planet.” Wea said as she took a sip of her tea.

 

“Oh I’ve never left Orinda; neither did Jed before he bought that ship and decided to become a courier.” Eliza said.

 

“We do get to go all over the galaxy.” Larry said. Octavius hummed in agreement and gently took Ahk’s cup out of his hand as Ahk had finally nodded off against the General’s shoulder.

 

Attila said something and Teddy translated. “Attila says he’s just looking forward to dunking Jed in the lake outside.”

 

Eliza laughed. “Oh, that’s happened to him many times before.” Attila grinned and cracked his knuckles at that.

 

“Alright, I’ve sorted out a room for Ahk.” Jed’s voice came. There was a racket as he came running down the stairs. “Alright, come on, Ahk-” He paused and shook Ahk’s arm gently. Ahk blinked awake and raised his head from Octavius’ shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.” Ahk rose to his feet and glanced back at Octavius. “Don’t worry about it.” Jed said as he led Ahk up the stairs.

 

“Well I suppose I should start to make dinner, seeing as my son failed to inform me before hand.” Eliza said.

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine, we have food on the ship-” Larry tried but Eliza waved her hand at that.

 

“Oh no I can’t be allowing that.” She said. “You’re out guests, I can offer you rooms but I’m afraid a few of you would have to share.”

 

“That’s absolutely fine.” Larry said.

 

“Would you like any help with the food?” Teddy asked.

 

“That would be marvellous, thank you.” The others moved over the counter to help Eliza and Larry heard Jed coming back down the stairs.

 

“I’ve put Ahk in the room next to the storage cupboard.” He said.

 

“Okay, I’ll let your dad and Louise know when they get back.” Eliza said. “Now come and help make some dinner.”

 

It wasn’t long into cooking that the door opened and a man and young woman who could only be Jed’s father and sister came in.

 

“Ma,” the young woman called, “I actually flew into town, I managed to loop it and came back down the main road before- Jed!” Jed looked up from where he was, showing Octavius to do something, resting his hand on the General’s arm and Octavius leaning into him.

 

“Louise!” He shot over to her, causing Octavius to shudder slightly at the sudden disappearance of his support, and lifted her up in a hug.

 

“Jed, you should have told us you were coming.” His dad said.

 

“That’s exactly what I told him.” Eliza said from across the room. “Dinner should be ready soon, go get cleaned up. Oh and stay out of the guest room next to the storage cupboard.”

 

“Will do.” Jed’s dad said as he disappeared up the stairs.

 

“You’re going to have tell me about everywhere you’ve been.”  Louise said. She gazed around at the others and Larry noticed her eyes linger on Octavius for a split second longer than the others. He also saw Jed’s head move to see who she was looking at. Unfortunately Larry couldn’t see what Jed’s expression was.

 

“I’m going to get a shower.” She announced and left the room, weaving around Wea and brushing past Octavius as she did so. He didn’t seem to notice.

 

Soon the food was finished and the table in the dining room was set up.

 

“Should we wake Ahk up?” Wea asked.

 

“No, we can just save him some and let him sleep.” Eliza said. “He might come down on his own anyway.”

 

Louise and Jed’s dad, who they learnt was called Preston came down and into the dining room.

 

As they went to sit down Louise jumped in between Jed and Octavius and took a seat between them. She shot Jed a grin who stuck his tongue out at her.

 

Larry shook his head as he sat down next to Attila.

 

As they started to eat Eliza kept asking questions about where they had been, what they had seen and how flying in space was. As Jed was giving them all a retelling of the time the Rex had nearly gotten lost accidentally flying into the Kaliida Nebula due to a hyperjump mistake, Larry noticed Louise pushing her food around her plate as she stared up at Octavius. When Octavius moved his head acknowledge her, Louise broke into a large smile and brought her fork up to her mouth and slowly pulled the food off it with her lips. Though Larry couldn’t be sure what Octavius was doing under the sunglasses, he would have bet a lot of credits that the General just rolled his eyes as he turned his head away.

 

“Octavius, you know you don’t need to wear those sunglasses in here now.” Preston said from across the table.

 

There was a pause before Octavius said, “I have eye problems.” in a stilted voice.

 

There was a creak on the stairs as Ahk suddenly appeared at the bottom of them.

 

“Hi, Ahk,” Larry said quietly. “Enjoy your nap?”

 

Ahk nodded and padded forward into the kitchen. He took a seat next to Wea as Eliza got up and brought him some food they had left in the oven for him. He shovelled it mindlessly into his mouth, seemingly not fully awake just yet. He yawned again. Dexter beeped and knocked into the back of Ahk’s chair. Ahk reached down and patted the droid’s head.

 

Attila, having finished his food got up and stretched.  He said something and Larry could now definitely make out the words ‘Jed’ and ‘lake’.

 

“Ah, yes. Jed, I believe Attila would like you to show him the lake.” Wea said.

 

“Yeah!” Jed said, enthusiasm lighting up in his eyes. He got up from his seat and waved Attila to follow him. “Anyone else want to come? Octavius?”

 

Octavius motioned his head towards Ahk who would definitely follow but was still eating at an alarmingly fast pace before shaking it. Larry couldn’t tell if that was because of genuine concern over Ahk’s tired state or something else.

 

Jed nodded back and as he and Attila left the room Eliza turned to Wea and Teddy.

 

“How do you know Attila?” She asked.

 

“Through Teddy.” Wea said.

 

“I meet Attila several years ago when I hired him to be my bodyguard when I was the mayor of a small settlement... I’m not entirely sure what he was doing before I met him.” Teddy said.

 

From outside Jed suddenly shouted and there was a large splashing noise followed by Attila’s loud booming laughter. They heard Jed yelling before there was another splash and more of Attila’s laughter.

 

Dexter beeped and went shooting off outside as Wea, Octavius and Louise burst into laughter.

 

Larry grinned and handed Teddy his plate when he took Jed and Attila’s empty ones.

 

“Thank you, Teddy.” Eliza said, smiling. “Preston, Louise, you can clean up.”

 

Louise sighed and dragged herself away from Octavius’ side. She and Preston picked up the empty plates and took them into the kitchen. As soon as Louise had disappeared Octavius got to his feet and left the dining room in the same direction Jed and Attila had left in. Ahk forced himself out of his chair and followed after Octavius. Attila’s laughter floated into the dining room again, this time joined with Octavius’. Dexter came rolling back into the dining room who was followed by a sopping wet and rather annoyed Jed. Attila and Octavius came back in, with Ahk tailing them.

 

“Jed, don’t get water all over the floor.” Eliza said.

 

“He pushed me into the lake!” Jed cried, waving his hand towards Attila.

 

Attila said something, trying to stop smiling.

 

“Save it.” Jed said. He shook off some excess water and took his hat off. “I’m going to get a shower.” He thrust his hat into Octavius’ hand and left the dining room to stomp up the stairs.

 

Attila again burst into laughter and Octavius stored Jed’s hat on his own head.

 

“Hey,” Louise said as she came back into the dining room. “Does anyone want to play a game of dejarik?”

 

* * *

 

Ahk was sat, wrapped up in a big blanket, in an arm chair, by the fire, Dexter by his side, watching a game of dejarik between Louise and Octavius, who had eventually agreed to a game after being asked repeatedly by Louise. He was going easy on her. Either that or Octavius was a really terrible general.

 

Wea and Eliza were chatting quietly on the couch whilst Larry, Teddy, Attila and Preston were at the table on the other side of the living room.

 

Ahk was nearly nodding off, his brain telling him that the others would do another good job at keeping an eye on Octavius. However, he was jerked back awake when Jed came back downstairs, now wearing pyjamas and with still wet hair. Suddenly Octavius was doing much better at the game of dejarik. Ahk watched as Octavius won the game within 4 more turns. Ahk then watched as Jed laughed at Louise before she gritted her teeth and challenged him to a game of dejarik. Jed opened his mouth to say something back but was interrupted by Eliza calling across the living room. “Kids, quit arguing.”

 

Jed shut his mouth and took a seat across from Louise. Jed reached up to take his hat back from Octavius’ head, his hand brushing against the General’s hair.

 

As Jed and Louise fell into their game of dejarik Ahk felt himself falling back asleep. He started to lose track of how the match was going but he did notice Octavius leaning against Jed and his eyes flickered over the match less. One of his hands started to rub at his wrist were Ahk guessed was were the shackles he’d worn in Lola Sayu had bit into his wrists. Ahk hoped he could help Octavius come back to the Light-Side. He really wanted to succeed. It would be good for the galaxy, for a powerful Sith to come back into the Light. It would be good for Ahk, if he could do it here, he could do it for his brother. He had to be resolute to do this. He had to be unwavering. He had to... had to...

 

The next thing he knew he was been shook awake.

 

“Ahk, time to actually go to bed.” Larry was telling him. He held out his hand and pulled Ahk to his feet. “Do you want me to keep an eye on Octavius tonight?”

 

“No it’s alright, he can stay with me.” Ahk muttered. He patted Larry’s shoulder and moved over to Octavius. His eyes were shut and his head rested on Jed’s shoulder. Jed and Louise appeared to be arguing in hisses, seemingly about who Octavius could share a room with. Ahk shook Octavius awake.

 

“You’re sharing with me.” He told the General. Louise sighed though Octavius didn’t seem to hear. Ahk was almost certain Jed sighed too but he couldn’t be sure.

 

“Jed, can you show your friends where the rooms are.” Eliza asked. Jed nodded and waved everyone over. He led them up the stairs and Ahk held tight onto Octavius’ sleeve, more out of a sleepy impulse to grab something than keeping Octavius to heel. Everyone chatted quietly for a moment before Jed pointed towards some empty rooms, mentioning something about pyjamas in cupboards. Wea and Teddy disappeared into one, Larry into another and Attila in another. Jed said goodnight before muttering about needing to put Dexter back on charge. Ahk heard Octavius say goodnight to Jed and Louise as Ahk pulled him into the room he had napped in earlier.

 

Ahk let go of Octavius and rooted around in the cupboard for some pyjamas. He threw some at Octavius which hit him in the face and caused his sunglasses to clatter to the ground. Octavius’ yellow eyes flashed as he took his jacket off. Ahk shook his head and turned away to pull his own pyjama’s on. They were a little big on him. Deciding to leave his clothes on the floor Ahk clambered into bed and threw himself under the covers. A few moments later Octavius joined him, setting the sunglasses gently on the bedside cabinet.

 

“Octavius.” Ahk said as he rolled onto his side.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have a question.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about Lola Sayu.”

 

“No, that’s not what I wanted to ask about.”

 

Ahk heard Octavius shift beside him, which Ahk took to mean continue.

 

“The Jedi Knight, Lancelot,” Octavius stilled beside him. “He helped us get you out of Lola Sayu. I... I went to the Jedi Temple, back on Coruscant. I don’t think Lancelot would have been allowed to help us. But he did. To help you. Why did he do that? I mean, go against the Jedi to help you?”

 

Octavius stayed quiet for a long time before he finally breathed “Avinayo Aldrecht.”

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Octavius was quiet again before saying “goodnight Prince Ahkmenrah.”

 

“Oh, okay, goodnight.”

 

There was no more sound from Octavius and Ahk closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once again.

 

* * *

 

When Ahk woke sunlight was flooding the room. There was the distant sound of birds tweeting and Ahk felt more refreshed than he had in several days. He also very incredibly warm. He could feel a heavy weight on his side and hot breath ruffling his hair. He could hear Octavius and Ahk gathered he was still in deep sleep. Octavius had curled around Ahk during sometime in the night and had thrown his arm across him. Ahk smiled slight, Octavius hadn’t tried to run off or kill anyone.

 

Ahk shifted and tried to get up but Octavius mumbled something and tightened his grip on Ahk. Ahk sighed and settled back down. He wondered what time it was. The sun didn’t really tell him anything, this world could have really weird days for all he knew. He tried to listen around the house for anybody up. The house lay silent though Ahk could now make out the sounds of the cows in the fields outside the house. Ahk dropped his eyes down to the arm across his waist. He slowly reached down to it and had intended to lift Octavius’ arm off him but instead he lifted the sleeve of Octavius clothes to see the deep bruises ringing his wrists. Ahk stared at them suddenly feeling sick as he suddenly remembered the sight of Isond’s wrists. He remembered the sight of the lightsaber slicing through it, the sounds of her screams echoing through the air. It was an accident, an accident Ahk should have avoided. He needed to be better, more in tune with the Force. He needed training. But the Jedi refused him. They refused him because he was too old, to... corrupt. Ahk felt anger suddenly surge in him. He should have gone to the Jedi when he was a child then he would have been trained, he wouldn’t have accidentally hurt people. The longer Ahk thought about his trip to the Jedi Temple the angrier he got. He wasn’t anything like his brother. At all. He knew himself, he knew he wasn’t corrupted. He wasn’t, he- Octavius moved and Ahk snapped out of his thoughts and dropped Octavius’ sleeve as the General woke up.

 

“Good morning, Prince Ahkmenrah.” Octavius mumbled.

 

“Good morning.” Ahk said.

 

“What time is it?” Octavius asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Ahk muttered.

 

“Early I think. Can hear the birds singing.” Octavius said. He paused for a second before saying, “you’re better to share a bed with than your brother, he always tried to push me out after we-”

 

“No, don’t put that image of Kah in my head!” And with that Ahk shoved Octavius out the bed.

 

“Yes, exactly like that.”

 

Ahk decided to get up, dressed and go and seek others downstairs. Octavius agreed and soon they had got dressed and were heading downstairs. Octavius slipping on his sunglasses.

 

Jed and Teddy were already sat at the kitchen table, both sitting staring groggily into space. Dexter was beeping at the end of the table.

 

“Good morning.” Octavius said loudly. Jed and Teddy jumped as they noticed them in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Teddy asked.

 

“Very.” Ahk said brightly.

 

“Well, grab some coffee.” Jed said, waving his hand behind him to the counter.

 

As Ahk made his coffee (with the blue milk) Wea, Attila and Larry arrived downstairs.

 

“Have we got any plans for today?” Wea asked.

 

“I want to go in the lake.” Ahk said.

 

“Lake it is.” Jed said, shooting a look to Attila.

 

As the morning slipped away Louise came in, pulling a set of gloves off and running her hand through her hair.

 

“Not doing any work, Jed?” She said.

 

“I’m on holiday.”

 

“That’s what you call skiving off.” Louise mussed up Jed’s hair. “Good morning, Octavius.”

 

Octavius raised a hand in greeting but turned back to focusing on his coffee.

 

“We’re gonna hang around the lake.” Jed said, getting up ad standing directly in front of Louise. “Such a shame you’re not on holiday too.” And with that Jed left the room, dragging Octavius, who nearly spilled his coffee at this, with him.

 

Louise hmpfed and stalked back outside. Attila laughed quietly and shook his head. Ahk downed the rest of his coffee and got up to find the lake.

 

“Hey, Attila, want to show me the lake?” He asked.

 

“Yeah!” Attila jumped up and left the room. Ahk followed and they left the house and slid down a small hill to where Jed and Octavius were stood by the shore of the lake.

 

“Hey, Jed.” Attila said as he put his big fur coat on the ground.

 

Jed turned around and was immediately shoved into the lake. He submerged from the water and cursed at Attila who started to laugh loudly. Ahk suddenly saw Octavius move his hand slightly and the ground underneath Attila crumbled away causing him to fall into the lake too.

 

Ahk settled down on the side of the lake and watched the lake ripple in the sunlight. The others arrived soon and Attila pulled himself from the lake.

 

“Hey, Ahk, do you want come swimming?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know how to.” Ahk admitted.

 

“Oh? I’ll teach you.” Attila said.

 

Ahk considered it for a second before nodding. He took off his jacket and shoes before stepping into the lake.

 

As the morning turned into the afternoon Ahk had learnt how to paddle, a great achievement according to Attila who had been swimming alongside him the entire time, giving him encouragement all the time.

 

Jed had left the lake and was sat chattering with Octavius. Wea had joined them in the lake, swimming in large loops around the lake. Larry and Teddy were lying by the side of the lake, soaking up the sun whilst Dexter was whistling under a nearby tree.

 

Ahk smiled over at Attila, who grinned back before splashing Ahk. Ahk laughed and splashed back.

 

Eventually Ahk became tired and retired from the lake. Attila swam off to meet Wea and Ahk flaked out, drying in the afternoon sun.

 

Larry came over to him.

 

“Was that the first time you’ve swam before?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I once asked Kah if he could teach me. He didn’t want to teach me.” Ahk glanced out of to the lake to see Attila. “I just really wish Attila was my brother instead.” Larry patted Ahk’s shoulder. “Oh well.” Ahk said. He got up and stretched. “I’m going to go and grab some fresh clothes from the Rex.”

 

“Yeah, okay, knock yourself out.” Larry said.

 

Ahk left the lakeside and entered the Rex. He entered his room and began rooting through his wardrobe. Then he stopped. What was that name that Octavius had said last night? Avery Ackermann? No, Avinayo Aldrecht. Ahk straightened up and opened the datapad lying on his desk. He searched that name but nothing came up. He tried both ‘Avinayo Aldrecht Jedi’ and ‘Avinayo Aldrecht Courscant’ but still nothing came up. Ahk frowned before trying ‘Jedi Knight Lancelot’. Things came up for this.

 

Ahk scrolled through the search results but nothing of any relevance came up. It came up with some of Lancelot’s achievements as well as some things which Ahk was sure Lancelot had put up himself. Ahk then tried ‘Lancelot | Octavius’. Barely anything came up. Barely. There was one link which caught Ahk’s eye. It was a very short article. It was about an incident which seemed to have happened several years ago, to do with the Jedi Order. The author admits they didn’t know exactly what had happened and the Jedi Order were claiming that nothing happened.  Ahk wondered why this had come up, seeing as it didn’t name either Lancelot or Octavius until he scrolled down to the comments.

 

‘Apparently it was betwen the jedi knight lancelot and an ex jedi calleed octavius’. One comment said.

 

‘Got anything els??’

 

‘Octavius lef t the jedi at the same time and lancelot then gpt his knight title so wshat else could ti have been’.

 

‘That all u got??’

 

‘My friend told me his source is legit’.

 

‘I think ur friend is full of sh-‘

 

Ahk closed the datapad and sighed. That was not helpful at all. He shook his head and went back to the wardrobe. He dug out his clothes and returned to his friends, thinking of ways to get information out of Octavius. But not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach episode but with a lake.  
> ... I can't believe I actually added a filler episode.


	4. A Drunken Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having spent a week on holiday the crew of the Rex decide to leave Orinda and carry on with their courier job. The Rex has a delivery to deliver to Takodana where they end up in Maz Kanata’s Castle as well as meeting one of Jed’s old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've managed to update the chapter despite the fact I've been stressing over how little time I've got left to finish making my cosplays for Comic Con Europe: Rotterdam and Birmingham MCM this March (HINT HINT IF ANYONE IS GOING TO EITHER OF THEM) (I'm making on completely from scratch and I've only made a tshirt for it so far) so if the next chapter takes for ages its probably because I've been accidentally stabbing myself with sewing pins and crying into my sewing machine.  
> Anyway, as always, enjoy!

Jed woke up very suddenly early in the morning. The birds were tweeting outside and the sunlight was creeping through the blinds. Jed laid there wondering why he had woken up. It wasn’t until he laid there in silence staring at the ceiling did he realise there were noises coming from Octavius. Jed twisted his head to see Octavius in deep sleep, jerking sharply and thrashing his head from side to side. He was muttering things which Jed couldn’t fully make out and his face was scrunched up in fright. Jed immediately shot up as he realised Octavius was having a nightmare.

 

“Octavius.” Jed tried, shaking the General’s shoulder. “Octavius wake up.”

 

That did not wake Octavius up.

 

As Jed tried again to wake Octavius up he started to understand slivers of things the other man was saying.

 

“Avinayo- Avina- nonono- -orry- I’m sor- Lancelot- I’m so- I- nononono- I didn’t- no, no sto- stop stop-”

 

“Octavius, please wake up.” Jed cried. He placed a hand on the side of Octavius’ face and another one in Octavius’ hair. Octavius stopped his thrashing but instead suddenly gripped Jed’s wrist with his own hand. He was still in deep sleep.

 

“Jedediah-” Octavius gasped.

 

“Yes, I’m here.”

 

“Jedediah- Jededi- Prince Ahkmenrah... No no no-” Octavius was still asleep and Jed was becoming increasingly concerned about what Octavius’ nightmare was about.

 

“Octavius wake up please.” Octavius’ grip on Jed wrist tightened to an almost painful level before his eyes shot open, an intense look of fear in them.

 

“Jedediah?” Octavius gasped.

 

“Yes, I’m here, Octavius.”

 

Octavius’ chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He dropped his head onto Jed’s shoulder and released Jed’s wrist.

 

“Are you okay?” Jed asked.

 

Octavius nodded.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Octavius shook his head. He closed his eyes and leant further against Jed. Since they had been here for the past two weeks, Octavius had only been interacting with Jed and Ahk, tending to avoid the others when possible; as a result Octavius had become more touchy with Jed, leading to this not being the first time Octavius had sat like this. This also meant that Dexter was becoming fonder of Octavius too, seeing as Jed was allowing things like that and would allow the General to occasionally tinker with some of his motors now and again.

 

Jed rested his head on top of Octavius’ and reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up his datapad seeing as he was awake. He checked his messages to see one asking for information about delivering a package from Aldaraan to Takodana. He decided to discuss it with Larry later.

 

Octavius’ breath slowed as he fell back asleep on Jed’s shoulder. Jed gently moved Octavius so he was lying down on the bed. He then rolled out of bed and padded to his cupboard. He changed into some clothes and turned back to look at Octavius who was still asleep and had curled into a tight ball.

 

Jed left the bedroom and saw Ahk leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

 

“Morning.” Ahk said. “Is Octavius still secure?” He asked. “I’m sorry you have to deal with, I just can’t deal with sharing a bed with someone for any longer.” After a couple of nights Ahk had told them that sharing a bed with someone was becoming too much for him and since then Octavius had taken to sharing Jed’s room.

 

“It’s fine.” Jed reassured. “He’s hasn’t run off, I don’t mind sharing a bed with him. It’s quite nice for me actually.”

 

“Do you like Octavius?” Ahk asked, frowning slightly and tilting his head.

 

“Yeah he’s pretty okay.” Jed said. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned slightly. Ahk’s frown deepened in worry, or maybe confusion as Jed clicked as to what Ahk exactly meant. “Ah, maybe, I don’t know, hahah...”

 

Ahk looked even more confused and he opened his mouth to say something but the bathroom door opened and Attila came out with drenched hair and steam rolling out of the bathroom.

 

“How much hot water have you used?” Jed asked.

 

Attila laughed and walked off down the corridor, passing Octavius who was rubbing his eyes as he stumbled out the bedroom.

 

“I am exhausted.” Octavius muttered.

 

“Why did you get up?” Jed asked.

 

“I woke up but the bed started to get cold.” Octavius opened his eyes and the yellow flashed.

 

Ahk’s eyes flickered between the two but he didn’t say anything but “have you got your sunglasses?”

 

“Errr-“ Octavius started when Ahk darted into Jed’s bedroom and came back with Octavius’ sunglasses, which he handed to Octavius.

 

“Remember to wear them.” Ahk said as he entered the bathroom.

 

Jed grinned at Octavius, who smiled gently back.

 

“I like your home.” Octavius said as the pair started to make their way downstairs.

 

“Thanks.” Jed muttered back. “It’s more of a home away from home now though, compared to the Rex.”

 

“Do you enjoy being a courier?” Octavius asked. “Why did you even decide to be a courier?”

 

“Yeah, I love it.” Jed said brightly. “You get to see all over the galaxy. Before, I never left this planet. Just day after day stuck here. I wanted to leave, go where I want when I want. So I bought a droid, bought a ship and took my first delivery from here to Ord Mantell. I suppose you felt the same but with the Jedi Order.”

 

“Not really,” Octavius said. He frowned as they sat down at the kitchen table. “I never felt trapped by them, I just... there was- erm- I’m getting breakfast.”

 

Jed raised an eyebrow as Octavius stood up and awkwardly walked over to the counter to fish out some breakfast.

 

There was the sudden sound of footsteps and Louise came into the kitchen. Jed looked up to see Octavius’ sunglasses still in his hand. Jed dived across kitchen and grabbed the sunglasses. As Louise turned to look at them Jed jammed the sunglasses onto Octavius’ head.

 

Octavius yelped and jerked his head back and the sunglasses slipped somewhat.

 

“What are you two doing?” Louise asked, hands on her hips.

 

Octavius pushed his sunglasses further up his face as they turned to look at Louise.

 

“Nothing.” They both said at the same time.

 

“Well then, Octavius would you like to come and help me with the chickens?” Louise asked, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyes.

 

“Erm, okay.” Octavius glanced over at Jed before following Louise out into the yard. Jed thought that he shouldn’t leave his sister alone with a Sith Lord but Octavius had been doing so well for the past weeks that Jed wasn’t feeling too worried. Jed wouldn’t admit it but he was feeling rather proud of how far Octavius had come. He hadn’t threatened anyone nor had he attempted to run.

 

“Good morning, Jed.” Larry said as he came into the kitchen.

 

“Morning, Gigantor.” Jed said. “Here, take a look at this.” He handed the datapad over to Larry who scanned the message.

 

“Yeah, that sounds alright, shouldn’t take us too long to do.” Larry said.

 

“Okay, I’ll say we’ll take it.” Jed said, typing away a response.

 

As he did so the others appeared downstairs.

 

“We’ve got a new job.” Jed informed them, “so we’ll have to be leaving today.”

 

“Oh, were are we going?” Teddy asked.

 

“We’ve gotta deliver to Takodana.” Jed said.

 

Attila said something, his hair still damp.

 

“When have you been there?” Wea asked.

 

Attila said something and laughed.

 

Ahk came into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning everyone.” He said. “Where’s Octavius?”

 

“He’s out helping my sister.” Jed said.

 

Ahk blinked and walked straight out of the kitchen and outside. Jed sighed and slowly got up and followed Ahk.

 

“Ahk, it’s okay.” Jed said as he put his hat on his head as he stepped into the sun.

 

“I know, I just want to make sure.” Ahk said. He peered around but Octavius and Louise were no were to be seen. They started to walk around the house and out further into the farm.

 

“Hey, Jed can I ask... No, actually never mind.”

 

“What is it? It’s alright.” Jed said. He looked at Ahk was had that same confused look on his face from earlier.

 

“It’s just, I don’t entirely understand.” Ahk said slowly. “I know you said you were like me, but I don’t like anyone the same way you like Octavius, I’ve tried before, but I didn’t feel anything, so I don’t know, am I doing something wrong? I feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

 

“Oh, Ahk.” Jed said. He rested his hand on Ahk’s shoulder. “Please, Ahk, understand, there isn’t anything wrong with you. Romantic orientations are all different for everybody, its separate from sexual attraction, you can sort of mix and match with them; you’re fine just as yourself. Have you been worried about this?”

 

Ahk nodded, looking down at the ground.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jed said. “You can talk to me about anything like this you know.”

 

Ahk nodded again. “It’s just that, I’ve never met anyone like me before... I haven’t really met anyone to the extent I’d know things like that at all before meeting you and you seem to have your life so together and I don’t know, I just... comparisons you know. And I don’t really know much about it, Kah isn’t really the kind of person who you could have a chat about stuff like this. Sorry.”

 

“No don’t be, you can ask whatever you want.” Jed said.

 

 Ahk raised his head to look at look at Jed. He smiled slightly and Jed beamed back. It was at this moment that Jed heard Louise’s laugh coming from somewhere around the corner.

 

“Oh, I hear Louise.” Jed said. He turned in the direction of the barn and waved Ahk towards it. The pair hurried around the corner of barn to see Louise holding a bucket in her hand. Octavius was currently surrounded by clucking chickens. Louise laughed again and threw some chicken feed from the bucket into a corner. All of the chickens went running off into it to scavenge as much feed as they could.

 

“Hah, you’re not a farmer are you.” Louise giggled. She put the bucket down and pulled her gloves off.

 

“No, I’m a city man.” Octavius said. He nearly stumbled over one of the last chickens.

 

Louise reached over and steadied Octavius. “I like city men.” She said. And with that she kissed him.

 

Jed let out a low hiss.

 

Louise pulled away and smiled at Octavius who was stood there, stock still and quite shocked. Louise reached up and pushed Octavius’ sunglasses further up. She moved her face closer to Octavius’ again and was about to do something else when Octavius blurted out, very loudly “I like men!”

 

“Oh.” Louise stepped back. “Sorry.”

 

Jed started to laugh, first quietly but then started to laugh louder. Louise’s head whipped around and Jed doubled over in laughter. Louise stormed over to Jed and glared at him.

 

“That’s hilarious.” Jed gasped. “‘I like city men’ absolute classic.”

 

Louise balled her hand in a fist and punched Jed in the arm before stalking off.

 

“Ow, oh Louise, Louise, come back, I’m sorry I laughed.”Jed shouted. Louise disappeared around the corner of the barn and Octavius walked over to them.

 

“Well, now I feel awful.” Octavius said.

 

“Ah don’t be.” Jed said. He stretched and threw an arm around Octavius’ shoulder. “Anyway I’ve got a new delivery to make so our holiday is over.” Jed then steered Octavius out of the barn and back towards the house, Ahk trailing along behind him.

 

They reached the house and Jed found his ma sat cleaning Dexter. Dexter beeped happily to see Jed and Jed dropped his arm from Octavius’ shoulder to wrap around the General’s waist.

 

“Hey, ma, we’ve got a new job to deliver so we’ll be heading off today.” Jed said.

 

“Oh, off to new, exciting places?” Ma said.

 

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward.” Jed said, grinning.

 

“And I’m seeing that’s not the only new and exciting thing.” Ma said as she nodded her head towards Jed’s arm around Octavius’ waist. Both Jed and Octavius blushed bright red and Ma laughed.

 

The rest of the day passed relaxing by the lake. Jed spent it in the shade of tree with Octavius when Louise came up to Octavius and awkwardly apologies again. She then punched Jed in the arm again before hugging him.

 

As the sun started to set the crew eventually returned to the Rex. Louise had hugged Jed again and Ma had given them some nice cooking as a leaving present. Ma, Dad and Louise had waved them off as the Rex lifted back into the air. The Rex left Orinda and shot off into hyperspace towards Aldaraan.

 

The trip through hyperspace was short and Jed hopped out of the Rex to collect the package set for delivery once they reached Aldaraan. The Rex then set off back into hyperspace towards Tanodana. When they reached Tanodana Jed left to go hand over the package. When he got back Larry messaged the client to inform them they had successfully delivered the package whilst Jed informed them that they had just received a new delivery to make to Nickel One in the Roche System. The client transferred their wage and Attila said something.

 

“Where is it?” Teddy asked.

 

“Where’s what?” Larry asked.

 

“Attila said there’s a nice bar we can visit whilst on Takodana.” Teddy clarified.

 

“Oh yeah? What bar?” Jed asked.

 

Attila scrunched up his face and said slowly, in Basic, “Maz Kanata’s Castle.”

 

* * *

 

The found the Castle easily enough, a giant statue of who Larry could only assume was Maz Kanata stood outside the door, drapped in flags and welcoming people into the Castle.

 

They parked the Rex and left the ship. Ahk shoved Octavius’ sunglasses back onto his face as they left. Jed plugged Dexter into the Rex’s charging port and apologies to the astromech that he couldn’t come with them. They entered the Castle to some very funky music. Attila broke into a grin and disappeared into the crowd. Wea and Teddy found a table and the others gathered around it.

 

“Oh, I’ve heard of this place.” Jed muttered, looking up to the ceiling.

 

“There is a Force-sensitive somewhere here.” Ahk said as he scanned the room.

 

“That will probably be Maz Kanata herself.” Octavius said. “I’ve heard she has a connection to the Force.”

 

Attila arrived at the table, carrying a big tray of alcohol He said something and pointed out into the crowd.

 

“Is that her?” Ahk asked, peering in the direction Attila was pointing. Attila nodded. Larry tried to see who they were talking about but there were so many people he couldn’t decide who they were talking about. Before he could ask he was interrupted by a voice he recognised from some years back.

 

“Larry is that you?”

 

Larry slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice. “Hi Custer.”

 

Custer had a large grin on his face. “Remarkable that you knew to come here to be with me.” Custer sat down at their table, spilling a lot of his own drink over the table, as Larry shot the others an apologetic grin. “Now, who do we have here? Are you going to introduce everyone to me?”

 

“Yeah,” said Larry. “This is Jed, Ahk, Attila, Octavius, Teddy and Wea.”

 

“Wee?”

 

“Wea.” Wea said firmly.

 

“Weha?”

 

Wea slowly closed her eyes as Custer took the opportunity to talk loudly to the others around the table.

 

“And everyone this is Custer-” Larry tried before Custer could do too much damage talking.

 

“General Custer now.”

 

Larry noticed Octavius raise a hand to rub his face at that comment. Yeah, Larry thought, they’d make anyone a general now.

 

As Custer was about to say something else Jed suddenly stood up and shouted “Amelia!” Everyone jumped as a ginger woman came tearing out the crowd towards them.

 

“Jed!” The woman shouted. Custer deflated slightly as Jed and the woman, Amelia, started to shout excitedly at each other.

 

“Oh my god, Jed how have you been?” Amelia asked.

 

“Wow, that’s a question and half.” Jed said, laughing slightly. “How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been doing great.” Amelia said, beaming. She looked over at the table, “hey, Custer, how have you been?”

 

“I’ve been great. I’ve lead ships across the galaxy and surfed the stars with the greats.” Custer said as he stood up too. As he was about to say something there was a commotion across the bar.

 

“Aha, I’ll help to deal with this.” Custer said, darting off into the crowd. “Fear not, I’m here to help!” They heard him shout.

 

Amelia shook her head and turned back to Jed. “Yeah, really great. Oh are these your friends you’ve told me about?” Amelia waved at the crew and Jed motioned for her to sit down, which she does, next to Larry.

 

“Hi.” Amelia said. “I’m Amelia. You must be Larry.”

 

“Yeah,” Larry said slowly. “Oh, I have heard Jed talk about you. You’re another courier aren’t you?”

 

“Oh yeah. And I’m a much better one than Jed is.” Amelia said in a low voice.

 

“Hey I heard that.” Jed shouted from across the table.

 

Amelia burst into laughter, which Larry joined.

 

“Hey, hey, Larry what are you laughing at, that can be aimed at you too.”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Amelia said, wiping her eyes. “Well, I’m a better courier than Jed, but I’m not too sure about you.”

 

Attila said something and pushed the tray of alcohol further into the centre of the table. Everyone took a glass, with Amelia attempting to grab Jed’s but failing before it was taken away. She leant back in her chair before leaning out of it and closer towards Larry.

 

“Who’s the guy in the shades?” She asked quietly. Larry glances at Octavius who was sitting slightly apart from everyone else, having chosen to sit in the corner with a shadow falling over him.

 

“That’s Octavius.” Larry muttered back. “We, err, picked him up a while back, why?”

 

“I don’t know, I just get a really odd feeling from him.” Amelia said back. She shrugged and grinned at Larry. “Well, anyway, tell me about yourself.”

 

The night went on and the Castle was becoming fuller as. Larry discovered that Amelia’s next delivery would be to the same place as theirs was (which Larry thought was in fact a remarkable coincidence) which caused Amelia’s face to break into a large, rather unsettling grin. Their table was becoming louder as they bought more alcohol to drink. The table erupted into laughter as Wea finished telling a ridiculous story involving Lewis and Clarke and a predicament with a giant snake. Ahk attempted to drink the rest of his drink but missed his mouth and spilt it over the table. Larry suspected that this was the first time Ahk had ever been drunk.

 

“I’m glad you’re all having fun.” Came a voice from behind them. Larry turned around to see a small woman with orange skin and glasses that magnified her eyes tenfold.

 

Attila shouted something and waved frantically.

 

The woman laughed, “that’s good, Attila.”

 

Attila pointed and said in shaky Basic, “Maz Kanata.”

 

Maz cleared their empty glasses away. “Do you need anything else?”

 

Larry looked around the table to see if anyone wanted anything else. Wea looked like she was about to fall asleep whilst Ahk was giggling into Attila’s shoulder. Teddy’s face was quite red and was grinning at nothing in particular. Octavius slunk further into the shadows when Maz came closer to their table. Octavius had become even more subdued throughout the night; his face draining of colour and his head dropping down to stare at the table, though Larry guessed he wasn’t even looking at that. His sunglasses slipped down a bit and on closer inspection Larry could see a very strange look in his eye which he couldn’t quite place. Te only time he looked up was when Jed encouraged him to drink more alcohol. Larry guessed it was the alcohol which was making the General look so zoned out.

 

“Yeah, could we have a round of apple sours shots please.” Amelia asked.

 

“I’ll bring them over for you.” Maz said. She disappeared into the crowd as Jed leant over the table.

 

“What we got shots for?” He asked Amelia.

 

“I have a proposition for you.” Amelia said.

 

Maz returned with a tray of shots. She rested the tray on their table. As her head turned towards Octavius the General pushed his sunglasses further up his face before wrapping his arms around him waist as he attempted to hide himself further in the shadows. She then turned to look at Ahk before laughing. She nodded at Amelia who thanked her for bringing the shots.

 

“That’s alright; enjoy the rest of the night.” Maz said. She glanced around the table again before leaving back towards the bar.

 

“What’s your proposition, Amelia?” Jed asked as he took one of the shots.

 

“You have a delivery to Nickel One in the Roche System; I have a delivery to Nickel One in the Roche System. We should find out who the actual best courier is.” Amelia banged her hands on the table. “I challenge you to a race!”

 

“Ha, prepare to be beat!” Jed laughed.

 

“You haven’t won any before, what makes you think you can win now?”

 

“My secret weapons.” Jed said, grinning. “Same prize as last time?”

 

“Race pride?”

 

“Race pride!” Jed rapped on the tray of shots. “Come on everyone, talk a shot!” Everyone grabbed one (Attila having to hold Ahk’s for him) except for Octavius, who had returned to staring into space. His sunglasses had slipped down again and Larry could again see the same look in his eye which he could only describe as terrified. It wasn’t until Jed nudged him did Octavius seem to focus back to the present, shake his head and pick up a shot.

 

“To the best courier!” Amelia cheered. “Me!”

 

“You wish.” Jed said. They all took their shots and immediately Amelia jumped to her feet.

 

“Well no time like the present.” She said. “By the time you get to the Roche System I’ll be sitting pretty on racing pride.” And with that she disappeared towards the exit.

 

“Oh hey,” Jed shouted. “That’s not fair. And you haven’t paid!” Jed wrestled with his own pockets before throwing some credits down. “Come on, we’ve got a race to win.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Prince Zuko from scratch BTW


	5. A Burnt Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now racing against Amelia to be the first to get to the Roche System, the crew of the Rex try to stay in the race, but the Universe has other ideas. Will they be able to even finish this race?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn, this took me 2 months, I have had a very busy March, it took me like, 40+ hours to make my Zuko cosplay but make it I did.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this very late chapter!!

The Rex shot off from Takodana. Jed was grinning from ear to ear but that did nothing to hide the mad look in his eyes. Race pride was apparently a bigger deal than expected.

 

Wea gripped the arm rests on her chair as the Rex continued to accelerate to insane speeds as it left Takadana behind. Larry finished inputting some codes into the computer and Jed slammed his fist down on the console as the Rex flew into hyper space.

 

Wea relaxed her grip as the Rex was no longer swerving around the sky at what seemed like 100000 MPH. It fell into the repetitive hum and buzz which accompanied flying through hyper space.

 

“Is the prize just getting one up on the other?” Larry asked, swivelling his chair around in a full circle before slowing down and stopping facing inside the cockpit.

 

“Yeah-” Jed answered, to a chorus of loud, over-exaggerated sighs from around the cockpit. “What, were you all expecting credits or something.” There was silent from the cockpit. “No seriously, what were you expecting?”

 

“A new ship!” Ahk yelled. He threw his hands up in the air and almost toppled over. Attila managed to grab him before he fell over and Ahk started giggling.

 

“Eh, what do we want a new ship for?” Jed cried.

 

“He is really drunk.” Attila said in a stage whisper. “Come on, Ahk, let’s get you to bed.”

 

“Hey, Ahk, why do you want a new ship?!” Jed tried again but Attila had already carried Ahk out of the cockpit, shutting the door behind them.

 

Dexter beeped from his corner and Jed pointed at him. “Don’t you go agreeing with him.” Dexter bleeped again and Jed turned back to the console.

 

“Whatever Dex, the Rex is gonna shoot through to the Roche H System, we don’t need a new ship.” Jed said. “Hah, we’re totally gonna beat Amelia!”  Jed grinned and patted the console of the Rex. Which promptly started to crackle. Then smoke. Then went haywire. The Rex came crashing out of hyperspace.

 

“Oh, come on!” Jed shouted as everyone broke out into laughter. He frantically pushed several of the buttons on the console as Larry immediately opened the hatch under the console and stopped it from pouring out smoke.

 

“I think I agree with Ahk.” Larry muttered, causing Jed to let out an affronted squawk.

 

“Your ship doesn’t seem to have good luck.” Teddy said.

 

“Terrible luck.” Came Octavius’ voice from the back of the cockpit.

 

“I think Ahk really is on to something with getting a new ship.” Wea said, beaming brightly. She got out of her chair and looked out of the viewport over the console. There was a planet some distance away. Wea was about to ask Jed what planet it was but when she saw Jed muttering darkly with his head stuck underneath the console. She instead turned to Larry. “Any idea which planet that is?”

 

Larry raised his head above the console to search on the computer. “Borkyne.” He answered. He ducked his head back under the console.

 

“Borkyne?” Octavius repeated quietly. He had been silent for the trip and when he stood up to look out the viewport he stumbled, still in a drunken haze. “We’re not stopping are we?”

 

“We shouldn’t be.” Larry said. “Why? You sound worried.”

 

“Worried?” Jed exclaimed from under the console. “What are you worried about?”

 

“Oh, perhaps he has a jilted-ex there.” Wea laughed.

 

“What?” Jed pulled himself upright from under the console. “Do you?”

 

“No, it’s-it’s noth-nothing like that.” Octavius stammered out. He sighed and returned to his seat. “I just... I just don’t want to go there. That’s all.”

 

“I don’t imagine we will be stopping, if Jedediah has anything to do with it.” Teddy said to Octavius.

 

“We won’t be!” Jed said, returning back under the console.

 

The door opened and Attila came back into the cockpit.

 

“Have we broken down again?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, we have.” Teddy said loudly, slurring his words slightly.

 

“Ha! Ahk was nearly crying with laughter when we felt it.” Attila boomed.

 

“I know you’re starting too, Attila.” Came Jed’s voice from underneath the console. “So please, don’t!”

 

Larry popped up to tap on the computers.

 

“Ah, wait, Jed, we’ve got a distress signal coming in.” He said.

 

“Oh, can’t we just ignore it.” Jed asked. “I’m joking, I’m joking, guys,” he added when he was met with silence.

 

“Where is it coming from?” Teddy asked.

 

“Borkyne.” Larry said.

 

Almost immediately Octavius stood up. “I am going to bed.” He said loudly and tried to leave the cockpit, only be crash into Ahk who sauntered back in, now having a bag thrown around his shoulder.

 

“New ship!” Ahk all but shouted.

 

“I thought I put you to bed.” Attila said.

 

“But I’m not tirrrred.” Ahk moaned. He grabbed hold Octavius’ arm and pulled him back into the cockpit. “Look, Octavius, tell your boyfriend to get a better ship.”

 

“No one can tell me to get a new ship.” Jed shouted. “Stop telling me to get a new ship!”

 

“So you don’t deny the General is your boyfriend?” Teddy asked, grinning.

 

In response Jed yanked out part of the console’s circuits and slammed the entire section hand on top of the console. “If you’re not going to help then quit your yapping.”

 

“Aww, Octavius, you’re not going to deny it are you?” Ahk asked, leaning heavily against Octavius and hitting him lightly in the chest. Octavius ignored him as he started out of the viewport towards the planet.

 

“Octavius.” Ahk whined. He pawed at Octavius’ face until the General flinched and looked away from the planet.

 

“Huh?” Octavius looked between everyone in the cockpit. “What did you say?”

 

“You’re not going to deny it, right?” Ahk asked again.

 

“Deny? Deny what?” Octavius asked in a blind panic. He twisted back around to look out the viewport towards the planet again. “I have to- I have to go.” He tore himself out of Ahk’s grasp and shot out of the cockpit.

 

“Octavius.” Ahk shouted after him. Ahk attempted to chase after him but nearly tripped over a chair.

 

“Actually, Ahk, I think we’ll get some coffee in you.” Attila said. He gently guided Ahk out of the cockpit.

 

“What about Octavius?” Ahk asked.

 

“I think we should just let him be alone for a while.” Wea heard Attila say as the door closed behind them.

 

“I’ll take us down to the planet.” Larry said. “Jed, I need you to tell me the exact co-ordinates.” But Jed was staring at the now-closed door with a slightly upset look on his face.

 

“Here.” Wea said. She leant over to the computer and read out the co-ordinates for the distress signal. Larry muttered his thanks as Jed shook his head and went back to rooting around under the console.

 

Wea took a seat back next to Teddy. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the Rex flew down to the planet.

 

* * *

 

Ahk was currently face down on the table.

 

“Drink another cup, Ahk.” Attila said, as he put another cup of coffee on the table.

 

“Ughhh, I feel like death.” Ahk groaned.

 

“That’s what getting drunk feels like.” Attila laughed. “So drink another cup.”

 

“My heart is beating way to fast.”

 

“That’s what coffee does to you.” Attila pushed the cup towards Ahk. “But it’ll stop you being drunk.”

 

“How come no one else is still this drunk?” Ahk asked.

 

“Have you ever drank before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well then, there’s your answer.”

 

Ahk moaned and picked up the cup with shaking hands. As he drank Larry came into the living quarters.

 

“We’ve landed on the planet if you’d like to get out for some fresh air whilst we find whoever sent out the distress signal.” He said.

 

“That’ll be a good idea.” Attila said.

 

“Uggggh, I have to stand up?” Ahk asked.

 

“That’s generally how going outside works.” Larry answered.

 

Attila walked over to Ahk and mussed his hair. “Come on, Ahk, let’s go outside.”

 

Ahk put his half-drunk cup of coffee on the table and stood up, grabbing hold onto Attila’s shoulder to steady himself as he did so.

 

As they left towards the front doors they met up with Jed, Teddy and Wea.

 

“Is Octavius not coming?” Attila asked.

 

“He hasn’t come back so odds are, no.” Teddy said.

 

The doors of the Rex opened and they stepped out onto the planet.

 

“Too bright.” Ahk muttered. He squeezed his eyes closed and buried his head into Attila’s arm.

 

“You can go back in if you want, Ahk.” He heard Larry say.

 

“You said you’d gotten a distress signal, didn’t you?” Ahk said. There was silence for a couple of seconds.

 

“He just nodded, Ahk.” Came Attila’s voice.

 

Ahk dragged his head away from Attila and blinked into the bright sunlight. “Let’s go and rescue these people. I won’t go back inside, you might need me.”

 

The doors to the Rex slid open again and Octavius came slinking out. He was now wearing the poncho again and had pulled one of Jed’s hats on to cover his face even more.

 

“Are you here to help?” Wea asked.

 

“I am here.” Octavius said stiffly. He walked over to them. “I am here,” he repeated. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned his head downcast.

 

“Well then,” Larry said loudly, bringing everyone’s attention away from Octavius. “Let’s go and help whoever sent that distress call.”

 

“And then we can get back on with the race.” Jed added. “Though we will be trying to get there with less parsecs than we would have done so our route will be a lot more tricky.”

 

“Then we’ll need to distress call.” Wea muttered.

 

Larry brought his tablet out and started to walk one way. “The co-ordinates are this way, guys.” And with that Larry was off, following the blip on the screen.

 

Attila tugged on Ahk’s arm and, stumbling slightly, Ahk followed.

 

They walked through grass-lands before starting to climb up a hill. As they reached the top they came across a crashed ship.

 

“Hey,” Larry shouted. “Anyone here?”

 

“Hello?” Came a voice.

 

“Hello?” Wea shouted suddenly. “Clark, is that you?”

 

“Wea?” A head popped up from behind a wing. He was covered in grease and oil. “Hey, Wea, nice to see you here.”

 

“You too.” Wea walked over to the ship and peered into the wreckage. “Perhaps it would be nicer in better circumstances.”

 

“Indeed, hello, Clark.” Teddy said as he shook Clark’s hand.

 

“How did you crash?” Wea asked.

 

“Our ship just conked out-“

 

“Hey sounds just like our ship.” Attila muttered to Ahk who buried his head into Attila’s arm again to hide his grin from Jed who was stared daggers at them.

 

“-I’ve been trying to fix it and Lewis went to the town labelled on the map to see about getting replacement parts.” At this Clark’s smile dropped slightly. “That was a while ago though and he wasn’t returned or responded to my calls so I sent out the distress call.”

 

“Where is the town?” Teddy asked.

 

“I’m not sure; my computers won’t turn on any more so I can’t see on my map.” Clark answered.

 

“I can get it up on here.” Larry said. He tapped on his tablet and then pointed in a direction. “According to this, there is a town over there.”

 

“We’ll go and check it out to see if Lewis is there.” Wea said. “Jed, could you stay here and help Clark fix as much of the ship as you can?”

 

“Yeah,” Jed said. He reached out to touch Octavius gently. “Do you want to stay here with me to fix the ship?”

 

“I cannot- I need to- I need to go- I...” Octavius stuttered, staring past everyone. As he started to tremble Jed dropped his hands to grip hold of Octavius’. Jed turned to look back at Wea, a distressed look on his face.

 

“It’s okay; I can work on my own.” Clark said before anyone else talk.

 

“Hey, Octavius, it’s okay, we can go where you want.” Jed said.

 

“I do not want to be on this planet, but I have to be.” Ahk heard Octavius said very quietly.

 

“Don’t worry, Clark. We’ll find Lewis.” Wea said suddenly, breaking the silence which had submerged the rest of them as Jed and Octavius talked.

 

“Thanks, Wea.” Clark said. He turned back to his spaceship as Larry led them off in search of the town.

 

They spent a while walking through the grassland in the general direction of the town. Ahk started to slow as his drunken lack of sleep started to catch up on him. Attila motioned for him to climb onto his back, which Ahk did. Attila jostled Ahk for a moment before hurrying up to catch up to the group again. Ahk rested his head on Attila’s shoulder and turned his eyes towards Octavius. He was staring straight ahead, oblivious to Jed who walking close by, watching Octavius with worry in his eyes. The voices of the others floating quietly through the air, occasionally punctuated by Attila loudly adding something. Ahk turned his sight onto the horizon, never quite falling asleep but lulling enough to not understand what his friends were saying.

 

They continued across the grasslands until the grass started to disappear, being replaced by dry, cracked ground. As they passed a dead, gnarled tree Ahk’s eyes opened fully as he started to realise what the entire landscape had turned to look like. The landscape looked dead. It looked more than dead. It looked burnt. The ground looked scorched and was crumbling to dust. The voices of the others had stopped as they started to come across broken husks of burnt down buildings. Ahk raised his head off of Attila’s shoulder to see a sprawling town in a similar state. Ahk tapped Attila’s shoulder and wriggled until Attila let him down.

 

The group stopped as they took in the town.

 

“Is this the town?” Teddy asked in a hushed voice.

 

“Yes.” Larry said.

 

Octavius made a sharp movement to gather the poncho higher around his neck.

 

They started to move again and Octavius kept moving away whenever Jed tried to stand by his side. As they continued through the town Ahk realised there wasn’t any sound. There wasn’t the sound of any birds, or wind, or people. There wasn’t any sound except the sounds of their footsteps crunching on the ground. The place was just dead.

 

“I don’t think anyone is here.” Wea said quietly.

 

“No, there isn’t.” Octavius replied.

 

Again, everyone glanced at Octavius but didn’t say anything. Ahk stepped away from Attila and towards Octavius. He tapped Jed who glanced first at Ahk then at Octavius before nodding and stepping away and towards the group. Ahk took a large step forward Octavius and grabbed hold of his sleeve.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Ahk asked.

 

Octavius jumped and twisted his head around to look at Ahk, though he didn’t answer.

 

“How do you know this place?” Ahk tried.

 

“Can’t you guess.” Octavius croaked. He wrenched his arm away and stepped even further away. Ahk looked around at the destroyed town. He opened his mouth to say something to Octavius but nothing came to his lips. Instead he walked back to the group where they all continued to walk in silence.

 

As they reached a broken fountain, Wea jumped up onto it and climbed up as high as she could.

“Can you see Lewis anywhere, Wea?” Teddy asked.

 

“No,” Wea said as she peered around the ruins. “I can’t see...” She dropped off as she stared far behind the group.

 

Ahk turned around to see what Wea had found. He saw Octavius far away from the group, leaning heavily against a crumbling wall looking at something which Ahk couldn’t see but assumed Wea could from her higher vantage point.

 

Jed broke from the group and ran to Octavius. Ahk saw him grab hold of Octavius’ shoulder, lean closer to him before turning to look at what Wea had seen. Then Ahk saw Jed drop his hand and take a few steps back.

 

Wea jumped back down to the ground.

 

“What was it, my dear?” Teddy asked. Wea shook her head.

 

Ahk followed Jed to where Octavius was now collapsed on the side of the wall.

 

As he reached them Ahk suddenly skidded to a halt. Upon the dry, cracked ground lay dozens of skeletons. They were crumbling and half-swallowed by sand, positioned in a way which means they could have only been rounded up to die.

 

“I don’t remember this place.” Came Octavius’ voice, choking out the words. Ahk dragged his eyes away from the skeletons and onto Octavius. “I know this place, but I can’t remember it.”

 

“We should move on.” Ahk said. He turned to see Jed stepping further away, a look of fear in his eyes. “Jed,” Ahk barked. Jed’s eyes snapped onto Ahk. Ahk jerked his head towards Octavius, who had slid down the wall so much he was kneeling on the floor. Jed shook his head so Ahk strode over to Jed and shoved him towards Octavius.

 

Jed lowed himself to Octavius. “Come on, Octavius. We need get moving.”

 

Ahk turned and started to walk back to the rest of the group, noting that eventually the two of them started to walk behind him.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Ahk muttered as he reached the rest of the group.

 

They started to move again, this time even quieter than before. Ahk found himself next to Larry, though his eyes never left the horizon. They started to climb another hill, the ground still dry and cracked. As they reached the top of the hill Ahk saw another town, clustered at the bottom of the hill.

 

“Perhaps Lewis went there.” Teddy said.

 

“I hope he’s down there.” Wea muttered.

 

They continued down the hill before coming onto a dirt road. Ahk took his eyes off of the horizon to glance back at Octavius, who was staring at the ground; Jed was standing next to him, though some feet apart, a thousand-yard stare on his face.

 

As they reached the town, there were people walking through the streets at an open market. Nobody quite paid attention to them so they continued, now scanning the area to find Lewis.

 

“Hey,” Larry said suddenly. “We should ask someone if they’ve seen Lewis. If anyone’s seen him it’s likely going to be here.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go ask.” Wea said. She broke apart from the group and disappeared into the crowd. Teddy and Attila wandered apart from the rest of them to scan the crowd further. Larry and Ahk glanced at each other before turning to look at Octavius. He looked even more downcast than ever. Jed was standing with his arms folded, rigid and expressionless.

 

Teddy and Attila wandered back to them, being unable to find Lewis in the crowd. It wasn’t until Wea came back did they get any sort of lead.

 

“They told me that they saw someone who fitted the description going further into the town.” She said. She waved them to follow and took off down the street. The rest of them following.

 

They reached the open square of the town and Wea pointed towards a rundown building with a broken sign swinging above the doorway.

 

“The merchant said this would be the best place to find him if he’s still here.” Wea said as she entered the building.

 

They entered the building and scanned the room.

 

“Hey,” Attila said. He broke into a grin and pointed into a corner. “I’ve found him.”

 

Wea shot off in the direction Attila was pointing, Teddy close behind her.

 

“Lewis! What are you doing here? Clark is really worried about you.” Wea exclaimed. The rest of the group reached the corner though Ahk saw Octavius turn to face away from the interior to face the grimy window, hat pulled even further down to cover his face.

 

“Ah, yeah, I encountered some problems along the way.” Lewis said weakly. He grinned slightly and motioned to his leg which was bandaged and propped up on a chair. “And my communicator kind of broke.”

 

“How?” Wea asked.

 

“Well, see, I got attacked by giant spiders-”

 

“Giant spiders?”

 

“Yeah, giant spiders. I had to use all my blasters to get away.” Lewis said. “Though I injured my leg-”

 

“How did you break your communicator?” Wea asked.

 

“Err, I don’t know, it was just broken when I got away.” Lewis grinned again.

 

“Can we wrap this up soon.” Jed said suddenly. “I wanna get back to the Rex as soon as possible.”

 

“Yeah, we should go.” Teddy muttered. “Can you walk?”

 

“Yeah, but a little slowly.” Lewis said. He stood up and gently rested his weight on his injured leg. He winced but waved off the pain. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Ahk tapped Octavius on the shoulder as the others slowly made their way towards the door. Octavius jumped and twisted around, panicking slightly until he realised it was Ahk.

 

“We’re going to go.” Ahk said.

 

Octavius nodded and lifted his head slightly to meet Ahk’s eyes. There was a gasp from behind Ahk and the sound of something hitting the floor. Octavius froze, staring beyond Ahk, fear seizing his face.

 

Ahk wheeled around to see a woman stood in the middle of the room. She was pointing at Octavius and started to shout something in a language Ahk couldn’t understand. The rest of the room stilled. The others of the group stopped in the doorway at the commotion.

 

As the room started to move, slowly at first, Ahk suddenly realised what had happened. As the room realised who Octavius was, Ahk suddenly moved, punching through the wall with the Force. He grabbed Octavius’ arm and dragged him out into the street. He didn’t stop moving and took off running down the street, his hand still gripped tightly onto Octavius’ arm. Ahk could feel people chasing them, though he wasn’t sure if it was his friends or the strangers of the town.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, slow down.” Octavius cried. Ahk glanced back to look at Octavius’ terror-stricken face but saw behind him to see their pursuers draw their blasters and start firing on them. Ahk raised his hand to freeze the blaster shot in mid-air. Ahk then turned sharply and shoved through a market stall and down an alley way.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, slow down, stop.” Octavius tried again which fell on deaf ears. As they burst from the alley way there was another group of civilians charging towards them. Ahk backed up, pushing Octavius behind him, until they hit a wall.

 

As their pursuers reached them they slowed down and surrounded them.

 

“Stand down or face the consequences.” Ahk shouted, positioning himself in front of Octavius.

 

“Kid, get out of our way.” One of their pursuers shouted back. She pointed at Octavius. “We know who he is, we know what he did, and we were there to see what he did. Get out of our way and let us have him.”

 

“Look,” Octavius said. “I know that, in the past, he’s harmed your town-”

 

“Our town?” One of the others said. “Try the whole planet.”

 

“The whole planet?” Ahk repeated. He took his eyes from the crowd to look at Octavius, who had knocked his hat off and was gripping his hair with both hands. He was doubled over and from what Ahk could see of them, Octavius’ eyes were wide open and glazed with... something.

 

“He ravaged this entire planet.” The first one said. “Burnt it to the ground, slaughtering everyone he came across.”

 

“He murdered my family,” a young woman shouted. “He murdered all of our families, right before our eyes.”

 

“He shoved that laser sword of his right through my daughters back.” One old man shouted.

 

“Step aside, kid.” The first woman said again. “You clearly don’t know him to be protecting him as much as you are.”

 

Ahk frowned. Should he be defending Octavius? He knew what he was getting into when he started this. He knew that the Sith Lord had done evil things. He needed to be able to bring Octavius back to the Light Side; he needed to be able to do this to prove to himself that he could bring his brother back to the Light Side. He turned back to look at crowd. But they had suffered, personally, don’t they deserve their justice? But there was the voice, in the back of his mind, sounding, once again, very much like his brother. Didn’t he deserve his justice in regards to his life? He took one last look at Octavius before making up his mind. He had come too far to give up now. He pulled the General’s lightsaber from out of his bag and ignited it.

 

“Stand down or face the consequences.” He snarled.

 

There was a hushed muttering which flew over the crowd. The red glow highlighted Ahk as he steadied himself in a fighting stance. He gritted his teeth and raised the sabre, the hum of it loud in his ear.

 

“No, Prince Ahkmenrah.” Came Octavius’ voice, quietly and hollow. “Put away the lightsaber.”

 

“What? No. Why would I?” Ahk said.

 

“Please, Prince Ahkmenrah, put down the sabre.” Octavius stepped next to Ahk. Ahk caught sight of the General out of the corner of his eye. Eventually Ahk nodded and deactivated the lightsaber, though he didn’t back down from his fighting pose.

 

Octavius took another step forward and raised his hands in surrender.

 

“I know what I did to you, I know how I how I hurt you-”

 

“Hurt us? You destroyed us. You destroyed this planet.” One of the crowd shouted.

 

“You did the same thing to the whole galaxy.” Another one yelled.

 

“I know, and I am sorry.”

 

“Sorry? How can you be sorry?” Someone shouted.

 

“I know your anger, I have felt it before, I was consumed by it when I hurt you and I know that if my friends had suffered like your friends were, I would want revenge too.” Octavius said. He took another step forward.

 

“Octavius, what are you doing?” Ahk hissed.

 

“What needs to be done.” Octavius replied.

 

“What sort of trick are you pulling, Sith?” The first woman snapped.

 

“There is no trick, I surrender to you.” Octavius said.

 

There was silence for several moments before one of the crowd stepped forward. “Okay.” She said. She then raised her blaster and shot Octavius. The blast hit him in the chest and he went down instantly.

 

“No!” Ahk activated the lightsaber again and leapt in front of Octavius’ motionless body. “I told you to stand down or face the consequences.” His grip on the lightsaber tighten, turning his knuckles white as anger surged through him. “And now face the consequences.”. At that the crowd opened fire again. Ahk blocked them effortlessly as he charged forwards. If there was one thing which Kah had taught him well was to feel when attacks were heading towards him. He deflected more blaster shots and leapt forward. The crowd scattered in a sudden fear as he swung the lightsaber, causing it hit the ground and slice through it. He twisted around, baring his teeth and sliced the sabre down again. His targets narrowly dodged the attack. No, they can’t take his work away. They can’t take away what he wants. They can’t take it away. He can’t let them. He can’t. They can’t take it away. They can’t. They can’t. If he needed to he’d scorch this planet to the ground again. He wasn’t aware he was talk out loud during this but from the looks on the faces of his enemies he had been.

 

“Hey!” Ahk heard Larry’s voice cut through the air. Ahk barely spared a glance as Larry came hurtling around the corner, followed by the rest of the group. “Hey, Ahk, stop.”

 

Ahk pulled his attention back to the crowd and deflected another blast shot aimed towards him and Octavius. He raised the lightsaber once again but before he could bring it down he suddenly couldn’t move. He shook as he tried to move against the hold which was on him. Wea moved into his view, her hands outstretched in front of her.

 

“Wea, let me go.” Ahk hissed.

 

Ahk felt Jed run behind him and pick up Octavius. The crowd backed off so the others must have done something.

 

“Ahk, you have to stop and put the lightsaber away.” Wea said. “We’ve got Octavius, we can go.”

 

Ahk shook as he tried to force himself out of Wea’s hold.

 

“Are you going to put away the lightsaber?” Wea asked.

 

“No.” Ahk managed to gasp. He couldn’t see the others but he saw Wea nod once in their direction then moved her hands quickly and sharp. Ahk barely had time to register what was happening before he fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Ahk came too very suddenly. He tried to jump to his feet but was unaware he had been lying in a bed. He crashed to the floor instead. As Ahk came to a sudden realisation that he was in his room in the Rex he steadied his breath and calmed himself until he managed to push himself to his feet. He froze as he realised what had happened. Wea had knocked him unconscious. His eyes snapped towards the door as he felt a sudden jolt of anger.

 

He stomped out of his room and down the hallway. Vaguely he thought of how wasn’t bound in Force Shackles or even had his door locked. Regardless he continued on. It wasn’t until he nearly tripped over Jed who was slumped outside a door in the corridor.

 

“Hey, Ahk.” Jed muttered. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Oh, erm, I-“ Ahk paused to collect himself. “I’m okay, I-, how’s Octavius?”

 

“Yeah, he’s okay; the blast didn’t do too much damage.” Jed said. He jerked his head towards the door. “He’s in there.”

 

“Can I go in to see him?”

 

Jed stayed silent for a moment before nodding. “Do whatever you want, Ahk.”

 

Ahk passed Jed and entered the room. Octavius was lying on his bed, asleep. His wound covered in a bacta patch the rest of his body covered in a quilt. Ahk crossed his arms and stood watching the General sleep, frowning at the bacta patch, wondering how it worked. He was shook out of his thoughts then the door opened again and Wea entered the room. She barely glanced at Ahk and focused on Octavius. Ahk stood quietly as Wea worked. It wasn’t until Wea stepped back did Ahk start.

 

“You knocked me unconscious.” He said.

 

“Yes, I did.” Wea said simply.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

At that Wea scowled. “Because you wouldn’t put the lightsaber away.” She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Wea, where is the lightsaber?”

 

“Safe.”

 

Ahk clenched his fists and said through gritted teeth. “Give me back the lightsaber.”

 

“No.” She said.

 

Ahk took a deep breath and raised his hand. “You will give me back the lightsaber.”

 

“That isn’t going to work on me.” Wea said. “I am not going to give you back the lightsaber.”

 

“Why?” Ahk snapped. “Do you think I’m going to be like Octavius?”

 

“From what I saw.” Wea said.

 

“Well you saw wrong.” Ahk said. “You still don’t understand what I’m trying to do-”

 

“Oh I know what you’re trying to do.” Wea interrupted. “And I know you’re succeeding for him, but you’re failing for you.”

 

“Failing? Failing- I am not failing anything. You don’t know what I had to endure for all my life, I didn’t fail then, I could never fail now. I’m here to rescue my brother and I was there to save my friend. I’m doing this. And I’m winning. Now, give me back my lightsaber.” Ahk tried to lunge forward but Wea pushed out with the Force, causing Ahk to crash into the opposite wall. He tried to struggle back to his feet but Wea had already left the room.

 

Ahk stood up and panted as he caught his breath. He jumped as he heard Octavius’ voice.

 

“The Jedi say that to connect is to feel love, to feel love is to feel fear, to feel fear is to feel anger, to feel anger is to feel hate and hate is the way to the Dark-Side.” Ahk turned to look at Octavius in confusion. The General managed to sit up, wincing slightly in pain. “I learnt that the hard way. Ahk, for better or for worse, you’ve connected with your brother and connection can lead to us doing terrible things.”

 

“I haven’t done anything-” Ahk tried but Octavius interrupted.

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, I heard what you said. I am the way to get the thing you want, and you would scorch the planet to the ground again to keep access to your connection. You need to take care, Prince Ahkmenrah, you don’t want to save me only to lose yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or someone you know has been affected by this long wait, click (copy and paste) here to see my tumblr post at what has been keeping my attention:  
> http://had-just-ten-hours-training.tumblr.com/post/172037617089/had-just-ten-hours-training


	6. A Returning Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having left the planet of Borkyne behind, the crew of the Rex are once again, heading off to the Roche System. But once again, opposition rises against them, forcing them to fight or face destruction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm tired and I'm back.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Rex eventually jumped out of hyperspace, the Roche System floating in front of them.

 

“Well, we’ve definitely lost.” Jed muttered, more to himself than anyone else. As Larry brought the Rex into the asteroid’s atmosphere he looked over to where Wea was sat with Lewis and Clarke. She was sat in between them and was staring out the viewport, chewing on her lip and worrying the sleeve of her jacket.

 

“We’re coming in to land.” Larry announced. “Would anyone like to come with us and help find Lewis and Clark a new ship?” He asked.

 

“I’ll come.” Wea said.

 

“I suppose so.” Jed sighed.

 

Attila shook his head and said something which Larry could only half make out, but could guess it was something about going to sleep. This was confirmed when Teddy also said something about going to sleep instead. As Attila left the cockpit Teddy shook both Lewis and Clark’s hands and kissed Wea’s forehead before leaving too.

 

As the Rex landed they made their way to the entrance.

 

“I don’t suppose either Octavius or Ahk would want to come with us?” Jed asked.

 

“I doubt it, just let them rest.” Larry said.

 

“Octavius still needs to heal from the blaster shot.” Wea muttered as she stepped out onto the asteroid. The others followed quickly after her.

 

“Right, I need to drop this package off.” Jed said. He straightened his hat and took off in the direction of the man renting out speeders.

 

“Let’s go look at ships.” Larry said. He walked off towards the opposite side of the hanger which contained ships for purchase with Wea, Lewis and Clark following behind him.

 

As they reached the other side of the hanger Lewis and Clark pointed at a couple of the ships and disappeared behind the wing of a starship.

 

“Larry, I need to talk to you.” Wea said as they slowly followed Lewis and Clark into the field of pre-owned ships.

 

“I’m not going to like what this is about am I?” Larry said.

 

“It’s about Ahk.”

 

“I guessed it would be.” Larry then nodded and motioned for Wea to continue.

 

“It was earlier, we started talking, he started asking about the lightsaber but he said ‘my lightsaber’. He sounded just like Octavius when we first captured him.” Wea folded her arms as she continued. “But he also tried to lunge at me when I refused to tell him where it was.”

 

“He what?”

 

“I got out of there before he actually made contact.” Wea said.

 

“This is starting to become a problem.” Larry muttered.

 

“I know, first his actions with Isond and now this.”

 

“And it wasn’t just them.” Larry said. “I didn’t tell you, and I don’t think Attila did either, but when we went to the Jedi Temple on Courscant, Ahk kind of lost it at the Jedi, we had to drag him out before he tried anything.”

 

Wea sighed. Lewis and Clark reappeared from behind the starship alongside one of the sales assistants. They seemed to be haggling. Wea shook her head and went over to them. Larry followed her.

 

They then spent the next hour attempting to buy a starship at a much lower price than it was listed as. Eventually they bought one.

 

“Okay, Wea, we’ll be off.” Lewis said.

 

“Hopefully this ship will actually work.” Clark muttered.

 

“You’ll have to send me a message when you land somewhere to tell me your safe.” Wea said.

 

“Don’t worry, we will.” They said in unison as they boarded their ship. The doors closed and the starship took off, flying into the sky and out of sight.

 

“I wonder if Jed’s back yet.” Wea said.

 

“He should be it’s been long enough.” Larry said. “He’s probably meeting Amelia here.”

 

They left the dealership and headed back across the hanger.

 

“Let’s check in the bar before we go back to the Rex.” Wea said. They made their way into the bar by the side of the hanger and scanned it. Larry spotted Jed first. Or rather he spotted Amelia first, Jed was face down on the bar top. The two made their way over and both took a seat beside the pair.

 

“Will either of you two take me what’s been going on?” Amelia asked as she noticed their presences.  “He won’t tell me anything; he just came in here and got super drunk.” She then turned to Jed. “Is it because you lost, Jed. Come on, you can tell me.” Jed just groaned in response.

 

“I think we’d better get him back to the Rex.” Larry said. “Come on, Jed, it’s time to go.” Larry took hold of one of Jed’s arms and pulled him to his feet. Jed groaned again and swayed heavily.

 

“Yeah, taking him back to his ship seems like a good idea.” Amelia said. She took hold of Jed’s other arm and together they pulled Jed along and out of the bar, Wea trailing along behind them.

 

They crossed the hanger and entered the Rex; it was quiet so Larry assumed everyone must be asleep.

 

They pulled Jed into the sleeping quarters and Larry opened the door to Jed’s quarters. They hauled him over to his bed and onto it. Jed muttered something as he fell asleep almost instantly.

 

“He should be fine, just let him sleep it off.” Wea said.

 

They left Jed’s room and Amelia folded her arms as she glanced at Larry and Wea. “So, what’s up with Jed?”

 

“I don’t think it’s our place to say.” Larry said.

 

“His boyfriend is freaking him out.” Wea said at the same time.

 

“Wait, he has a boyfriend?” Amelia asked.

 

“The guy in the shades.” Wea said.

 

“And Jed is freaked out by him?” Amelia said. “I told you I got a weird feeling from him.” She added, turning to Larry. “If that guy is doing anything to Jed-”

 

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Larry said hurriedly.

 

“It’s something from a long time ago, before he met us.” Wea said.

 

Amelia hummed as they walked back towards the front entrance.

 

“You’re going to look after Jed right?” Amelia asked. “I don’t like the guy in the shades.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll look after him.” Larry said.

 

“Octavius is really coming into his own.” Wea said. “He’s not too bad really.”

 

“Well, if you’re sure.” Amelia said quietly. As they reached the front entrance Amelia waved at them. “I’m going to head off now. I guess I’ll see you around.”

 

“Okay, Amelia, stay safe.” Wea said.

 

Amelia beamed at Wea. “Don’t worry; I’ll try to make sure I don’t get into any trouble. Can’t make any promises though.” Amelia grinned at Wea again and then nodded at Larry. She then went through the now open door and disappeared into the hanger.

 

The door slid closed and Wea yawned.

 

“I’m going to go to bed.” She said.

 

“Okay, sleep well.” Larry said.

 

As Wea disappeared down the corridor Larry turned to walk towards the cockpit.

 

As he entered it Dexter whirled to see who had come in.

 

“It’s just me, Dexter.” Larry said. He rested his hand on top of Dexter’s dome for a second before taking his seat at the controls.

 

“What are we going to do, Dex?” Larry muttered. He was expecting to hear Dexter’s beeping in response and so jumped when he heard Octavius instead.

 

“Who is this about? Not me I hope.”

 

“Octavius, I didn’t see you.” Larry exclaimed, spinning his chair around to face Octavius. It was true, Octavius was sat in the corner, hidden in shadows and Larry had walked straight by him. “I thought everyone was asleep.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Octavius said. The General sat up straighter, wincing slightly and pressing a hand to his chest.

 

“How are you?” Larry asked.

 

“I’ve had worse.” Octavius responded.

 

“What are you going to do?” Larry asked suddenly.

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Tomorrow, next week, next month. Have you decided on any plans?”

 

“I was thinking of just, staying here.” Octavius said. “There isn’t exactly much else I can do. I don’t really have an education and if you haven’t noticed I’m not the most popular man in the galaxy. And, I don’t know, you people threw my entire life upside down, creating this, you have responsibility over it now.”

 

Dexter beeped and Octavius smiled. “Yes, Dexter, I’m going to be here for the long run.” He then looked up at Larry. “You should go get some sleep. I’ll plug Dexter in to get charged.”

 

Larry nodded slowly and stood up. As he left the cockpit and headed towards the sleeping quarters he heard Octavius talking animatedly, followed by Dexter bleeping happily in response.

 

* * *

 

When Larry woke up the first thing he realised was that the engines were on. The ship was vibrating and the stars flickered past Larry’s viewport. As Larry stared at the sky he half-thought that Jed must be awake, but quickly pushed that thought aside as he remembered the state he had found Jed in earlier. It was at that thought that Larry jumped from bed to find out who was piloting.

 

Larry eventually entered the cockpit to see Teddy sat in his co-pilot seat and Octavius sat in the pilot’s seat. Attila was sat on one of the other seats.

 

“Good morning, Laurence.” Teddy said. “Unfortunately we had to leave the hanger we were packed in as a warden said we either left of paid an extortionate amount to stay parked for the night.”

 

“I’m circling the asteroid.” Octavius said. “In case you want to land again.”

 

“I doubt we will be.” Larry said.

 

“And we got a message from Lewis and Clark; they said the ship they bought successfully took them through hyper space and they’re back on Formos.” Teddy said. “I’ll inform Wea when she wakes up.”

 

As Larry moved further into the cockpit Teddy started to get up from the co-pilot’s chair. Larry waved him off and took a backseat next to Dexter. He patted Dexter’s dome and opened up his datapad to check his messages. He smiled at a message from Nicky and typed out a reply. Just as he his send a tremor went through the ship.

 

“Oh now, what?” Teddy sighed.

 

“We’ve got an incoming transmission.” Octavius announced. He projected the message and a man in a lot of furs appeared on the screen.

 

“You!” The man in furs shouted as soon as he appeared.

 

“Who?” Larry asked but was quickly answered by Attila jumping to his feet and pointed at the screen, shouting back.

 

“Hey.” Larry said, “do you know him?” Attila didn’t answer, instead he continued to shout, to which the other man did the same.

 

“Hey- Attila- hey, can you- Attila!” Larry tried louder, but still didn’t cut over the other two.

 

“Be quiet!” Teddy bellowed, bringing both men to a grinding halt.

 

“Now,” Teddy said, pointing at the screen. “Who are you?”

 

“Who am I?” The man spluttered. “Only the leader of the best mercenary company in the-”

 

“He’s Rath Bahr.” Attila said suddenly, in Basic. “He’s a right dick.”

 

“Me? No, that’s you!” Rath Bahr shouted.

 

Attila stomped further towards the screen and started to shout again in his own language.

 

“You were the one who stole!” Rath Bahr screeched only for Attila to scream back just as loudly.

 

“Ugg, what’s going on?” Came Wea’s voice from the door to the cockpit. She and Jed entered only to stop and take in the two men shouting at each other.

 

“Hey, it’s you again!” Jed suddenly interrupted Attila and Rath Bahr, pointing at the screen.

 

“You know him?” Larry asked.

 

“He was the one to attack the ship when Octavius was in the airlock.” Jed said.

 

“And you said Attila wasn’t there with you!” Rath Bahr shouted.

 

“He wasn’t in the ship when you tried to blow me up!” Jed shouted.

 

At that Attila started to yell again.

 

Larry slid closer to Teddy. “Do you know what he’s saying?”

 

“Something about that man stealing just a lot of things.” Teddy translated. “Including Attila’s Rykk at one point.”

 

“So I took his sword.” Rath Bahr shouted. “To get it back he stole my ship and left me trapped in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“It wasn’t nowhere.” Attila said in shaky Basic again.

 

“It was Jakku!”

 

“Okay, he’s got you there; it kinda is the middle of nowhere.” Jed said to which Attila turned to look at Jed with a betrayed look on his face. Jed just shrugged.

 

“Well, no matter, I will be destroying your ship and final get my revenge on you.” Rath Bahr announced. Once again, Attila started to shout. Rath Bahr stopped and leant closer to the screen. Attila stopped shouting and talking rapidly instead. When Attila stopped talking Rath Bahr tapped his face for a few seconds before nodding.

 

“Very well.” He said. “I shall see you there.” And with that the screen went blank.

 

“What just happened?” Larry asked.

 

“Attila is going to fight that guy one-on-one.” Wea said.

 

“And we have to go back to the asteroid for it.” Teddy added.

 

“Can’t we just fly off right now?” Jed asked.

 

“Probably not,” Teddy said. “I imagine they’d just shoot us down if we tried.”

 

Attila muttered something left the cockpit. Octavius took the controls again and steered the Rex back towards Roche. The other ship finally came into view as it followed.

 

It followed them down to the surface of the asteroid and Octavius landed the Rex away from the settlement they had landed on earlier, instead settling on a field, the other ship landing next to them.

 

“Well, let’s go outside, I guess.” Larry said. The group left the cockpit and made their way to the front entrance where they met Attila, now dressed in his thick furs, polishing the hilt of his Ryyk. He said something and shot them all a grin. He also patted the top of Dexter’s dome.

 

“You ready?” Wea asked him. Attila nodded and slid his Ryyk into its sheath.

 

“Well then, good luck, Attila.” Teddy said.

 

The doors opened and Attila strode out, the others following after him. Before Larry could leave Ahk came wandering into the front room.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

 

“Attila’s going to find someone.” Larry said. “Want to come watch?”

 

Ahk was quiet for several seconds, his eyes darting back and forth from the inside of the ship and outside past the doors.

 

“Okay.” He said eventually.

 

The pair of them left the ship, Larry closing it behind them, and walked towards the others. Dexter beeped as they approached.

 

“Hi Dexter.” Ahk said, as he patted the top of the droid.

 

“So, how are you going to fight?” Jed asked Attila. Attila answered and Teddy translated.

 

“He said they’re going to fight with swords only, no blasters and no one else can interfere.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” Jed said, without a hint of amusement in his voice. “What’s it too?”

 

“Death or surrender.” Attila said in Basic. “Hope he does not surrender.”

 

“Oi, Attila, quite talking, let’s fight.” Rath Bahr shouted from across the field. Attila shouted something back and started to march across the field towards Rath Bahr, who was being flanked by several members of his crew.

 

Rath Bahr moved as well, stopping feet away from Attila.

 

The group followed until their reached the rest of Rath Bahr’s crew. They stared daggers at the group as Attila threw off his huge fur coat. It hit Ahk directly in the face. As Ahk emerged from the depths of the coat Attila grinned at him. Attila then drew out his Ryyk as Rath Bahr drew out his own sword. They stared down each other for a few moments before jumping towards each other, swords clashing. The sound of the metal clashing echoed across the field.

 

Rath Bahr’s crew started scream their support for the leader. Larry saw Wea scowl before screaming “COME ON, ATTILA!”

 

Attila ducked under Rath Bahr’s sword and sent his Ryyk sliding up the side of the sword, causing Rath Bahr to stumble and sending a horrible sound of metal sliding on metal resonating through the air.

 

Attila kicked out, hitting the back of Rath Bahr’s knees, sending him tumbling to the ground. Attila snapped back up to his feet and opened his mouth to say something but Rath Bahr rolled away and got back up. He shouted and leapt towards Attila.

 

Attila twisted his Ryyk and hooked it over Rath Bahr’s sword. Attila once again twisted his Ryyk and swiftly disarmed Rath Bahr. His sword went flying across the field, leaving Rath Bahr blinking in confusion. Attila grinned and punched Rath Bahr directly in the face. Rath Bahr collapsed to the floor. Attila raised his Ryyk and was about to bring it down when Rath Bahr suddenly shouted.

 

“Wait, stop, I surrender.”

 

Attila scoffed but lowered his Ryyk.

 

“Okay, good, can we go now?” Jed asked.

 

“Yeah, we can probably head off now.” Teddy answered.

 

Rath Bahr scrambled to his feet and ran over to his crew.

 

Attila sheathed his Ryyk and turned back to the group. He grinned at them as he started to walk back to them.

 

“Well done, Attila.” Teddy said, as Ahk pushed Attila’s big fur coat to him.

 

There was a sudden movement behind them. Rath Bahr had caught a blaster which had been thrown at him and aimed it at Attila. Then he pulled the trigger. But the blast never made it more than a couple of feet away from him. Larry twisted around to see Octavius with his arms outstretched. Rath Bahr and his crew were all frozen in place. Attila twisted around, an extremely annoyed look on his face.

 

Attila muttered something as he stomped over to the immobilised Rath Bahr.

 

“Oh, Attila was right,” Wea said. “He is a right dick.”

 

Attila ducked around the blaster hanging in the air. He stopped just in front of Rath Bahr and pulled on his coat and rested his hand on the hilt of his Ryyk. Rath Bahr, unable to move, stared up at Attila, fear in his eyes.

 

Attila pointed back towards the group. Then he once again spoke in Basic, loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“That is General Octavius, my friend.” Attila bent down to met Rath Bahr’s eyes. “You know who General Octavius is don’t you?” Rath Bahr, still frozen in place, flickered his eyed from Attila to Octavius. “Yes, I know you know who he is.” Attila said. “And I said, he’s my friend, if you call your friends in on this, I will do the same.” Attila stood up fully. “I don’t think you want that.”

Attila turned and walked away from Rath Bahr. As he reached the group again he muttered something in his own language and started to walk back to the Rex. Wea, Ahk and Teddy did as well, Dexter following them. Larry watched Attila and the others enter the Rex, knowing full well just how smug Attila was going to be for the next several days. As Larry started back too he noticed Jed walk up to Octavius, who lowered his arms, presumably to release Rath Bahr and his crew.

 

By the time Larry had reached the Rex, he turned back to see Rath Bahr and his crew gone and their ship taking off. Jed and Octavius was coming towards the front door. Octavius passed Larry and patted him on the arm as he passed. Jed stopped besides Larry.

 

“So.” Larry said. “How is your hangover?”

 

Jed folded his arms and glared at Larry. “I don’t get hangovers, you know that.”

 

“That isn’t exactly what I’m asking.”

 

They entered the Rex and the front door closed behind them.

 

“It was just bringing everything to the forefront, we all knew, I just had to get it out of my system.” Jed said. “And besides, Octavius just saved us from the same guy for the second time. I think we can help him, er, redeem himself.” Then Jed paused. “Wait.” He muttered. “Didn’t Amelia come around?”

 

“Oh yeah, she met you when you were super drunk.” Larry said.

 

“Oh, what did I say to her?” Jed asked.

 

“No, you didn’t, she asked me and Wea, but we didn’t give any details.”

 

Jed sighed. Then he tugged at his hat. “Well, I guess we should get flying.”

 

They walked to the cockpit and took their seats at the controls.

 

Wea, Teddy and Attila were gathered around Octavius, all chatting away happily. Attila seemed to be describing a fight he had been in, judging by the gestures he was making. Jed launched the Rex and they took off back into space. As the four behind them broke into laughter, Larry suddenly noticed that Ahk wasn’t in the cockpit with them. He bit the inside of his lip and turned back to the controls, readying the machines to take them to light speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've restructured these past chapters, merged some and its still come out really short. I've been rewriting this but I'm still not entirely happy with it. And I also have a full time job so time is short to write, lmao.
> 
> And yes, just like I did with Isond, I used a random SW name generator to find Rath Bahr's name.


	7. A Ending Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As multiple issues plague Ahkmenrah, the crew of the Rex tried returning to Coruscant only to find the return of not on person but two from their most recent past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo, I finally finished it. Also this is part 2 now complete. Part 3 should be started soon ("soon" is relative)
> 
> Sorry it took forever, also I got way longer than I wanted it to but couldn't think of a good place to cut it in half so it's all just one chapter.
> 
> So enjoy guys

Ahk was stood on the balcony by his bedroom. He stood on his tip-toes to see over the top of the balustrade. The castle loomed high above him but the stars shone bright, sparkling with an air of wonder to them.

 

“Ahk, you should be in bed.” Came Kah’s voice from behind Ahk.

 

“I haven’t been able to sleep.” Ahk said. He heard his big brother walk over to him. Kah rested his arms on the balustrade next to Ahk and leant over it. Ahk could feel the heat of his brother and leant into it.

 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Kah asked.

 

Ahk glanced over at Kah who was watching him with a gentle expression. His yellow eyes shining in the moonlight.

 

“It’s nothing really like that,” Ahk muttered. “I was just restless, and I wanted to come see the stars.”

 

“Are you cold?”

 

Ahk smiled as he realised just how far he was leaning onto his brother for warmth and turned to Kah. “A little.”

 

“Come on, Ahk.” Kah said. “Let’s get you back to bed.” Kah ruffled Ahk hair and lead him back into his bedroom.

 

Ahk climbed back into bed and Kah covered him in the covers. Kah sat on the edge of Ahk’s bed. Suddenly Ahk felt very sleepy. His eyes kept slipping closed, Kah’s face going out of focus as he fell asleep. Ahk closed his eyes for several seconds before opening them again, doziness making his eyes heavy. He could feel the engines of the ship vibrating steadily underneath him, and could see his brother’s face in front of him.

 

Ahk’s eyes snapped awake as he leapt from his bed. He shot to the other side of the room, pressing himself onto the side of the wall. He could feel himself freeze in fear as his eyes were trained on Kah who was now stood with his arms folded in the middle of his room.

 

“You’re not really here, are you?” Ahk finally choked out.

 

Kah flickered. “Yes, I’m really here.” He said, deadpan.

 

Ahk forced himself off the side of the wall and took a step forward into the room. He managed to get his limbs working again and he reached up and tried to touch his brother’s arm. His hand went straight through it. At that Ahk took a deep breath and walked straight through Kah to the viewport. He heard Kah scoff behind him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ahk asked.

 

“Can’t I come and see my little brother without an ulterior motive?” Came Kah’s voice from behind him.

 

“You can’t, no.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Kah said. “Where are you?” He asked suddenly.

 

“I’m in my bedroom.” Ahk said.

 

“And where is that?”

 

“On a ship.”

 

“Ahkmenrah,” Kah said in a voice which sent a tremor through Ahk’s body. “Where is the ship?”

 

Ahk took a deep breath and said, simply. “Space.”

 

Kah sighed and from Ahk’s peripheral vision he saw his brother flicker and walk towards him.

 

“Are you sure you want to give me that answer?” He asked.

 

“Leave me alone, Kahmunrah.” Ahk snapped. Ahk stomped through the project of his brother but Kah didn’t disappear.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Ahkmenrah.” Kah said. “Why don’t you just tell me where you are? You can come back home, you know, right?”

 

“Why would I want to go home to you?” Ahk said.

 

Kah followed Ahk back across the room. “Why wouldn’t you want to?”

 

Ahk turned his head slightly to only see Kah stood next to him once again. Kah towered over him and even though he was only a projection Ahk still felt like he was being backed into a corner by him. Ahk was tall himself and Kah still loomed over him, his brother’s yellow eyes drilling into him.

 

“Something’s changed, something big. You can come back to me, help me- stay with me; we can carve out our own section of the Galaxy.” Kah said.

 

“What’s changed, what have you done?” Ahk asked sharply.

 

“Something you need to come back for. But, please, come back to me. We can keep each other safe, we can do anything we want. It’s what you were raised to do-”

 

“What you raised me to do, Kahmunrah, not what I wanted to do. ‘Keep each other safe’? You never would, I can keep myself safe, my friends can keep my safe.” Ahk said. “And why don’t I want to go back to you? Because you’re cruel, a psychopath and a terrible stand-in for a parent-”

 

“I tried my best raising you.” Kah hissed. “I tried-”

 

“But you didn’t try.” Ahk shot back, turning away from his brother, leaning heavily against a table. “All you did was try to make me into a weapon.”

 

“I did that to help you, to protect you.” Kah said.

 

“Stop lying. You did it for yourself.”

 

“No, I did it for you, Ahkmenrah.”

 

“Shut up!” Ahk screamed. He wheeled around and tried to punch Kah but his fist went straight through his brother’s force projection. Kah just scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Fine, by like that.” Kah said. “Go run off with your ‘friends’, I know you’ll come back to me eventually.”

 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!” Ahk shouted, once again attempting to hit Kah. Distantly Ahk heard a commotion outside his room but thought nothing of it. All he could think of was his brother stood directly in front of him. Ahk felt tears start to burn the corners of his eyes as he continued to try to hit his brother’s chest. All thoughts of attempting to bring his brother back to the Light Side had left his head.

 

“Don’t fight me, brother, not now.” Kah said, cutting through Ahk’s continued screams. Kah flickered once, blurry through Ahk’s eyes before he disappeared. The door behind him burst open as Larry came running into the room.

 

“Ahk, what’s wrong?” Larry asked.

 

Ahk turned around from the now vacant space his brother once occupied to face Larry. Then he burst into tears.

 

“Ahk, what’s happened? Are you alright?” Larry asked again, now frantic.

 

Ahk collapsed onto his bed, head in his hands. He felt the bed dip as Larry sat next to him.

 

“Hey, Ahk, whatever it is, it’s okay.” Larry said.

 

Ahk raised his head, his view of Larry blurry as his eyes stung. Ahk tilted his head back and blinked several times, taking deep breaths until his tears dried up. Ahk turned to look back at Larry before breaking into a watery smile.

 

“I’m okay, Larry. Just a bad dream, sorry if I caused such a commotion.”

 

“Ahk, are you sure you’re alright? That sounded like a really bad nightmare.” Larry said.

 

“I’m fine, really.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Larry asked.

 

“No, I’d rather not if you don’t mind.” Ahk said quietly. “I’d rather go back to sleep.”

 

Larry was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Okay then, I’ll leave you to get some rest. But if you did want talk about anything, come find me.”

 

Ahk nodded and Larry left the room. Ahk then slumped back down on his side and curled into a ball. He willed himself not to cry again, trying to push the thought of his brother out of his head. He squeezed his eyes closed, but the thought of Kah saying he’d done something huge didn’t leave his mind. Ahk didn’t think he slept that night.

 

* * *

 

The days passed without much incident since then. Ahk however, became increasingly more paranoid that Kah would appear back in his room. Every time he tried to fall asleep he just kept thinking of his brother stood in the middle of his room, saying he’d done something, thought Ahk couldn’t figure out what. He ended up sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed most nights, staring at the centre of the room. Kah hadn’t reappeared again and Ahk was becoming very very tired.

 

Though even worse Ahk didn’t even want to come out of his room. He was starting to have a terrible fear that Kah would appear to him when he was with the others. What sort of panic would that cause? Would they blame him?

 

He didn’t though. Ahk hurried from his room and ended up in the kitchen. He shoved some food into his mouth and tried to hurry back to his room but was stopped by Attila.

 

“Hey Ahk, come play dejarik with me.”

 

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t really-” Ahk tried but Attila threw his arm around Ahk’s shoulder and steered him towards the living quarters.

 

“Come on, I want to play dejarik with you.” Attila beamed down at him and Ahk nodded.

 

“Okay, one game.”

 

As they entered the living quarters Ahk saw Larry sat on the table, talking to a hologram.

 

The person on the hologram noticed him and Attila and waved. Ahk waved back.

 

Larry looked over his shoulder and waved them over.

 

“Nicky, I’ve never introduced you.” Larry said. “These are my friends, Ahk and Attila. Guys, this is my son, Nicky.”

 

“Hi, I’ve heard a bit about you.” Nicky said brightly.

 

“Hi Nick.” Attila said, though Ahk guessed Nicky didn’t understand him.

 

“Hey, I’m going to take a trip back to Coruscant.” Larry said. “Do you want to come?”

 

“Love to.” Attila said. “Wouldn’t we Ahk.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Ahk said.

 

“Alright Nicky, I’ll have to go but I’ll message you the details when I figure it out.” Larry said.

 

“Okay, Dad, speak to you later.” Nicky said.

 

“Bye, Nicky.” The hologram turned off and Larry stood up. “I’ve got to go talk to Jed, I’m really happy you decided to come.”

 

As he walked off, Attila patted Ahk’s shoulder and steered him to towards the dejarik table.

 

Ahk was soundly beat at the game, though admittedly he wasn’t paying that much attention.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go back to bed.” Ahk said, standing up as soon as the match ended.

 

“We can have another game if you want.” Attila said, standing up as well. “Or we can get something to eat, whatever you want.”

 

Ahk looked at Attila and suddenly felt very tired. Attila was concerned about him and Ahk didn’t know how to explain what was happening. Instead Ahk just rushed over and buried his head into Attila’s chest. Immediately Attila wrapped his arms around Ahk and squeezed him gently. Ahk clutched at Attila’s shoulders and willed himself not to cry. However when Attila started to stroke Ahk hair he did.

 

“Ahk, do you need to sit down, you’re trembling really bad.” He heard Attila said. Ahk nodded and Attila led them to a nearby sofa. As they settled down Ahk started to cry even more.

 

Attila didn’t ask him anything and yet Ahk couldn’t stop himself from blurting out his problem. “Kah.. Kah appeared to me. Wanted to know where I was. Tried to get it out of me. Didn’t. He didn’t.”

 

“‘Appeared’?” Attila repeated.

 

Ahk hiccuped and eventually stopped crying. “He appeared- Force projected himself to me.”

 

“Are you okay?” Attila asked.

 

“He couldn’t physically get to me. I could walk straight through him.” Ahk explained, his voice muffled by Attila’s coat. “But I don’t know if he can do it again, what if he shows up again, right now. I can’t see him again on his terms. They need to be mine.”

 

“Could you do the same to him? Go to him?”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t how to.”

 

“You could ask Octavius.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Ask about it academically.” Attila suggested.

 

“Wouldn’t that sound suspicious? I don’t want to panic anyone.”

 

Attila shrugged. “Depends how you ask.”

 

Ahk lifted his head from Attila’s chest. “‘Octavius, can you tell me about Force projection?’”

 

“‘Hey, can somebody project themselves across the galaxy?’” Attila suggested. “I dunno, make it seem like you read something online.”

 

“But there’s something else.” Ahk said.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Kah, he said he’s done something, something big, and I don’t know what it is. I’ve tried to find out, but I can’t find anything.”

 

Ahk saw Attila frown before he rested his forehead against Ahk’s. “You need to go see Octavius, see what he can tell you.”

 

“I think I might.” Ahk said. He stayed still for several seconds before he pushed himself from Attila and stood up.

 

“If you don’t want to be suspicious you might want to not look like you’ve been bawling your eyes out.” Attila said.

 

Ahk took several deep breaths and wiped his face.

 

“Better?”

 

“That literally did nothing.” Attila said. “Here, wait a minute.” He left the living quarters and came back a minute later, holding a cup of water.

 

“Thanks,” Ahk started, reaching for the cup “I-” But before he could finish Attila instead poured the cup over Ahk’s head.

 

Ahk blinked water from his eyes. “Thanks.” He said, deadpan.

 

After a quick trip to the ‘fresher, once again dousing his head in water to get rid of the redness of his eyes Ahk went in search of Octavius.

 

He found him playing a card game with Teddy.

 

“Hey, Octavius, can I talk to you a quick second?” Ahk asked.

 

“Yes, of course.” Octavius said. He turned to Teddy. “Shall we finish this later?”

 

“Yes of course, just remember I was winning.” Teddy said.

 

Octavius followed Ahk out into the corridor.

 

“What is it you needed to talk about?” Octavius asked.

 

“It’s just about something I wanted to ask you about a Force power.” Ahk said.

 

“Oh?” Octavius cocked his head in anticipation.

 

“It’s just, I was looking things up and came across some ideas of Force projection and I just wanted to know more about it.” Ahk said.

 

“‘Looked it up’?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Octavius hummed and Ahk guessed he didn’t believe him. “What did you want to know?” He eventually said.

 

“Can you just explain it a bit for me?” Ahk asked first.

 

“It is pretty simple.” Octavius explained. “One uses the Force to project oneself, casting a perfect illusion of themselves. There they could then use the Force to mimic physical interaction, although those exceptionally skilled do not need to use the Force to physically interact with the world they’ve projected themselves to.”

 

Ahk looked down at his hands, picturing them going through his brother’s shadow. “So there’s multiple stages of projection before you can touch people?” Ahk looked back up to see Octavius with his eyes closed. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, flinching as he saw Octavius also stood behind him.

 

“You need to be skilled, yes.” The Octavius behind him said before he flickered and disappeared. The Octavius in front of shook himself and rubbed his eyes. “And if you keep it up for to long you die.”

 

“So would you do it, a lot, across the galaxy?” Ahk asked.

 

“I wouldn’t risk continuous use.” Octavius said. “Prince Ahkmenrah, if you’re planning on projecting yourself I would highly advise against it. The chance of just running out of energy and dying is extremely high.”

 

“No I’m not planning on using it.” Ahk said. “So if someone used it, but they couldn’t physically interact with things, and they kept up the projection for several minutes, how likely do you think it would be that they could do that again.”

 

“This is a very specific question.” Octavius said.

 

“Could they?” Ahk asked again.

 

“Well yes, but I do not see why anyone would if you cannot touch things.”

 

“Yes?!” Ahk exclaimed.

 

“If they survived doing it the first time. But really, in all likeliness the effort caused them to become so weak that I find it difficult that anyone would waste the energy.”

 

Ahk let out a shaky breath and Octavius tilted his head again. 

 

“Prince Ahkmenrah, has  _ someone _ projected himself to you?”

 

Ahk snapped his eyes closed and took a deep breath. “He’ll do it again.”

 

“If he did not succeed the first time I do not think he’d take the risk again.” Octavius said. “He’s not strong enough, I would not be, making that trip. It would leave him weak, vulnerable. He has not re-appeared has he?”

 

“No, he hasn’t.”

 

“You need to get some sleep, Prince Ahkmenrah.” Octavius said. “I really don’t think he will try again.”

 

“I hope not.” Ahk muttered. “But, there’s something else, but I don’t know about it.” Ahk saw Octavius cock his head again and Ahk couldn’t stop himself from talking. “He told me, that he’d done something, something big.”

 

“Something big enough for him to warrant coming across the galaxy to tell you about it. Even if it could have killed him.”

 

“I don’t know what is. I can’t find anything which he could have done.” Ahk said.

 

“I’ll try and find out what he’s done for you.” Octavius said.

 

Ahk nodded and Octavius put his hand on his shoulder. “Seriously, go and get some sleep Prince Ahkmenrah. I will try and find out what I can, but don’t worry about him turning back up again, I doubt he will.”

 

“I suppose you’re right, if it practically wrecks him. Thanks, Octavius.” Octavius nodded and disappeared from the corridor.

 

Ahk took off to find Attila again. He found him back where he’d left him in the living quarters.

 

“I spoke to Octavius.” Ahk said.

 

“And, what did he say?”

 

“It’s difficult, it can only be used to its full extent by very powerful people, and its probably left Kah like half-dead. And he’s going to look into what Kah’s done.” Ahk said, collapsing on top of Attila. “Tired.” He muttered.

 

“Go to sleep, Ahk.” Attila rumbled. And Ahk was sure Attila said something else, but he had already drifted off to sleep at that point.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, going back to Coruscant. That’s all well and good but what are we going to do about Octavius.” Jed asked. “Remember last time we tried to get there the Jedi were on us immediately.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Larry said, deflating slightly.

 

“Oh and do you think they might be looking for us?” Jed asked. “You know, seeing as we broke Octavius out of jail?”

 

“Ah.” Larry said. “We never checked that did we.”

 

“Why would we, everywhere we went was crime ridden, if we were arrested everyone else on those planets would have been too, I think we would have noticed before they got to us.” Jed said.

 

Jed and Larry looked at each other for several moments before Larry scrambled for his comms. A few moment later: “Hey, Nicky, can I ask you a quick question.”

 

As Larry asked Nicky Jed pulled up the computer and started searching.

 

“Is that meant to be Jed?” He heard Nicky ask.

 

“I was going to ask is who suppose to be me but I think I’ve found it.” Jed said. He pulled the monitor across so Larry could see a warrant for arrest. It didn’t have a photo but there was a good description of Jed.

 

“We have been very lucky to not have been caught.” Larry muttered, reading it.

 

“There hasn’t been about you, Dad, or the ship.” Nicky said.

 

“What about Dexter?”

 

“Nothing about Dexter either.” Nicky answered. “But it says you broke a dangerous person out of prison. Is that real, Jed?”

 

“What- I- He’s- he’s not that dangerous.” Jed spluttered.

 

“He is a little bit.” Larry said.

 

“He’s trying, okay.”

 

Larry shook his head and reread the description. “Jed there is no way you can come down to Coruscant.” Larry said.

 

“Agreed.” Both Jed and Nicky said in unison.

 

“Okay, thanks, Nicky, I’ll see you in a bit.” Larry said, reaching for this comms.

 

“Alright, bye Dad, bye Jed.” Jed waved his goodbye as Larry shut the comms. off.

 

“I can stay orbiting with Octavius while you go down.” Jed said. “We should be okay in the ship if the Jedi didn’t give a description of it. Nobody should know who owns it.”

 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Larry said as the Rex flew out of hyperspace. Coruscant was in front of them.

 

“How close do you reckon we can get?” Jed asked.

 

“I reckon just here will have to do it.” Larry said.

 

Jed maneuvered the Rex behind a broken down satellite and swivelled his chair around.

 

“Do you want to call out for a lift?” He asked Larry.

 

“Yeah alright.”

 

As Larry signalled for a lift Jed left the cockpit to gather the others. He found Teddy shuffling through cards; Wea fixing something on Dexter; Octavius seemingly doing some research and Ahk asleep on top of Attila.

 

Ahk chirped as Attila woke him up.

 

“Did you want to go down to Coruscant?” Jed asked.

 

“I promised Larry I would.” Ahk muttered. He slumped back against Attila as soon as he sat up.

 

“Come up to the front entrance when you’re ready.” Jed said before heading there himself.

 

As he reached the entrance he saw Larry entering too.

 

“I’ve got a taxi to come and pick us up.” He said. “They said they’d be here in a couple of minutes.”

 

“We ready to go on shore?” Teddy asked as he and Wea entered the entrance hall.

 

“When you say ‘we’ I don’t think that means me does it?” Came Octavius’ voice from behind them.

 

“No, you’re staying up here with me.” Jed said. “They’re even looking for me now, after I got you out of Lola Soyu. Hey Dexter.” He said suddenly to the droid who came in following Octavius. “Do you want to stay here with me and Octavius or go to Coruscant with the others?” Dexter swivelled his head around between Jed and the others several times before facing the others and bleeping.

 

“Why would you rather go with them?” Jed exclaimed. Dexter beeped something again and Jed grumbled and folded his arms.

 

There was a clatter from down the hallway as Ahk and Attila came into the corridor, Ahk still looking half asleep.

 

“I’m sorry, I keep meeting your relatives just as I’m about to fall asleep.” Ahk muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

 

Larry’s comms. buzzed. “Oh they’re here.” He announced. As he hooked up the connecting bridge Jed took several steps back until he was besides Octavius.

 

“Have fun.” Jed said they the doors opened and the others entered the connecting bridge.

 

“Don’t blow up the ship like last time we left you alone.” Wea said as she waved them goodbye.

 

“What, we didn’t blow up the ship-” Jed started only to be cut off by Octavius.

 

“Well you didn’t have the shields up, so it’s a little bit your fault.”

 

“Please shut up, Ock.”

 

They waved bye to the rest of them before the front door slid shut. Jed retracted the connecting bridge as soon as he saw the taxi fly off.

 

“What do you want to do?” Octavius asked.

 

“I have a lot of maintenance tasks you could help me with.” Jed answered. Before Octavius could answer Jed already grabbed his hand and started to pull him along. “Like first of all: I need to sort out the engines. You really won’t need your armour for this.”

 

* * *

 

 

The flight down to Coruscant didn’t take too long. Thankfully. Larry doubted they’d have enough money to pay for a longer flight.

 

They left the taxi just outside the block where Erika and Nicky lived.

 

Larry rang the comms. to Erika’s flat.

 

“Hello?” Came her voice.

 

“Hey, Erika, it’s me.”

 

“Oh hi, Larry. Wait a minute me and Nicky are just coming down.” She said before cutting off.

 

A minute or so later the door opened and Nicky came running out.

 

“Hi Dad.” He beamed.

 

“Hey Nicky.” Larry smiled back. “Hi Erika.” He added as Erika came out of the door.

 

“Hey bigshot pilot.” Erika said. “Finally made it back home.”

 

“Oh yeah, you would not believe the things I’ve had to endure.” Larry said. Nicky had already ran past him to meet the others. Dexter was beeping wildly.

 

“I’d love to hear some stories some time.” Erika said. “Nicky do you have everything?”

 

Nicky patted his backpack and bounced his football. “I think so.”

 

“Okay then, have fun. I’ll see you later.” Erika said. Nicky waved and disappeared back into the group. Larry said bye and followed.

 

As they started down the road (Nicky leading them) Nicky was chattering along with the others, mainly telling them everything he’s heard about them.

 

They eventually entered the nearby park Nicky had wanted to go to. Ahk yawned and mentioned something about going to close his eyes for a few minutes before wandering off towards a nearby bench. Nicky followed him to drop his backpack off next to Ahk before kicking the football back towards them.

 

“Who’s on who’s side?” Nicky asked.

 

“I’ll be on yours.” Wea said.

 

“Alright Teddy, want to be on mine?” Larry asked. “Oh and Wea, no using the Force.”

 

Nicky’s eyes brightened up at the mention of the Force. “Can you show me anything?”

 

Wea grinned and moved her hand. The football lifted into the air and sent it soaring directly into Attila’s face.

 

Attila yelped and the ball fell to the ground. He said something and kicked the ball back at Wea, who stopped it before it hit her.

 

“Woah!” Nicky plucked the ball from the air. “That’s so cool.”

 

As the group started to play nobody noticed droids approaching, a woman in a heavy cloak leading them.

 

* * *

 

There was currently a lot steam coming out of the engines.

 

“Ock, you alright in there?” Jed shouted from the controls.

 

“Fine.” Came a muffled reply.

 

“Okay, now hook up the cables like I showed you.” Jed said. There was a moment of silence before the controls lit up and steam stopped pouring out of the engines. “Great, Ock, you’ve done it.” Jed called back as he started to input data into the controls.

 

There was sounds behind him and Octavius appeared at his shoulder. Jed glanced over to see Octavius absolutely soaked, hopefully just with steam.

 

“It was really hot in there.” Octavius said.

 

“Yeah, why do you think I told you to take your metal armour off.” Jed responded, his eyes flickering over to the General’s discarded armour.

 

“Do you need me to go in more water or can I go get changed?” Octavius asked. “This isn’t the best materials for getting wet in.”

 

“No, I don’t have any more water for you.” Jed said. Octavius’ tunic did look very heavy with water Jed had to admit. Perhaps he should have gotten Octavius to change beforehand instead of just taking his armour off. Remembering how long Octavius had been damp for after he had been in the sea made Jed realise that would be a nightmare.

 

“Good, I’m going to get changed.” Octavius said. He patted Jed’s shoulder and dragged his fingers across the back of Jed’s neck, leaving a trail of water across them.

 

Jed watched Octavius leave the room, leaving water over the floor. Once Octavius left his field of vision, Jed turned back to the controls. He recalibrated the controls and the engines roared as they came back to life. Jed set the controls onto automatic. He picked up Octavius’ armour and carried it out of the engine room. He dropped them on the table of the living quarters as he sat down by the viewport. He could see Coruscant out of it and if he looked closely he could see the lights of buildings across the city-planet blinking.

 

“What are you looking at?” Octavius’ voice floated over to him.

 

“Just Coruscant.” Jed muttered.

 

“It’s too bad we’re forced to stay up here, all alone.” Octavius said.

 

“Well, whose fault is that.” Jed said, He took his eyes off the planet and turned to see Octavius. He had changed out of his tunic and into one of Jed’s shirts, leaving it unbuttoned part of the way. He also noticed Octavius was wearing a set of his jeans. “We need to buy you some clothes. Stop you from stealing mine.”

 

“Don’t you like me wearing your clothes?” Octavius asked, grinning and he walked into the room. His hair was still damp.

 

“No it’s not that-” Jed also noticed the shirt was a bit tight on Octavius. “It’s just I’m running out of clothes.” Octavius had reached Jed and sat down next to him.

 

“So do you have any more tasks that needs doing, or do we have some free time?” Octavius picked up Jed’s hand and threaded their fingers together.

 

“No we don’t have any more tasks.” Jed murmured, rubbing his thumb up and down the side of Octavius’ hand. “Well at least we don’t have any more tasks that just us two can do. We’ll have to wait for the others to get back.”

 

“Oh that’s good, I thought we could do some things whilst the others were away.” Octavius said, his voice low as he leant forward into Jed’s personal space, a cool grin on his face.

 

“Things like what?” Jed asked, his eyes flickering to their hands for a moment.

 

Octavius stopped moving and frowned. Jed was sure his face gave away exactly how he felt about those implications. Though as quickly as that frown appeared it vanished, leaving Octavius to say “well, what would you like to do?” as he pulled back slightly.

 

“We could just stargaze?” Jed said. “If- if you wanted to.”

 

Octavius smiled gently. “That sounds nice.”

 

* * *

 

Ahk feels like he should wake up. There was something he really needed to wake up for. He needed to- Kah! Kah was here, he had to be here, he’s here to get him, take him back home. Ahk’s eyes snapped open to see not Kah but Isond Aschansa staring at him.

 

Ahk tried to jump away but Isond forced him back down, a three-fingered metal claw of a hand grabbing his throat. The claw was rammed into her upper arm, its end protruding just above her elbow. Ahk took his eyes off it and up to Isond’s face. She looked manic. Her hair and coat was blocking Ahk’s view of the rest of the area; he didn’t know where the others were.

 

“Isond-” Ahk tried to gasp out, but her hand tightened more around his throat.

 

“I have been searching,” Isond rasped. “For you for weeks.” Stars were starting to burst in Ahk’s vision.

 

“Let go of him.” Shouted, Nicky, Ahk thought.

 

Isond let go slightly and Ahk gasped for air. Isond whipped her head around and Ahk got view of the others.

 

Isond’s droids were holding them. Wea was in a set of Force shackles. Larry was struggling unsuccessfully against the droids and Ahk could see why. A droid had Nicky held by the shoulders as he was glaring at Isond.

 

“Hold him.” Isond said, taking her claw off Ahk. He tried to move forward but was dragged down again by droids pinning him to the bench.

 

As Isond moved towards Nicky, Larry started to struggle even more. “Don’t touch him.” He shouted.

 

“Shut up, do you know how much he,” Isond said, pointing back at Ahk. “And his psychopathic brother have ruined everything I had.” She raised her metal claw towards Larry. “Nobody here get to tell me anything.”

 

“If you touch me son, I will kill you.” Larry hissed to her.

 

“Bold of you to assume I won’t just take you all with me to my death.” Isond snarled, as she started to make her way again towards Nicky.

 

She only stopped when the droid holding Nicky started to shake. The bolts holding it together all fell to the floor and the droid collapsed to the ground.

 

Ahk glared at the droid, using the Force to free Nicky.

 

“Nicky, get out of here, now!” Larry shouted. Nicky ducked under another droid and ran off. Isond froze in between Ahk and where Nicky had been, making her decision and charging after Nicky. The droids around Ahk exploded. Ahk stood up and started towards the others but was stopped by Larry.

 

“Go get Nicky instead, please, go.” He shouted. Ahk nodded and shot off after the two.

 

Ahk burst from the park and span around. He saw Isond disappear around a corner and bolted after her.

 

“Isond!” Ahk shouted. He barrelled through a crowd of people only for Isond to turn around and fire her blaster. Ahk blocked it and continued after her. The crowd of people scattered at the sound. He saw Nicky run down an alley and he reached out with the Force, stopping Isond for just long enough for him to catch up. Ahk tried to grab Isond but she shot her blaster before he could grab her. He raised his hand to deflect it but as he was doing so Isond pushed her claw into Ahk’s chest sending him flying.

 

He slammed into the side of a building and slid to the floor. Isond marched toward him. She sheathed her blaster as she approached Ahk. Ahk blinked his sight back into focus to see Isond reached down to drag Ahk back to his feet, her teeth gritted, her hair wild. She raised her claw into a fist, the sun glinting off it. Ahk’s eyes widened and he wrenched himself free before Isond’s claw struck his head. Instead it shattered the wall behind him. Ahk stumbled away from Isond as she wrenched her claw from the wall.

 

Ahk reached out with the Force and pulled a metal pipe over to his hand. As Isond was shaking the bricks from her claw Ahk swung for her head. Isond turned sharply and ducked. Ahk tried again but this time Isond grabbed the pipe in the air.

 

“Whatever my brother’s done to you, I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault.” Ahk said as the pipe shook in his hands.

 

“No.” Isond said. She crushed the pipe and raised her claw in front of Ahk’s face. “But this is.” She pulled out her blaster again and shot towards Ahk. He didn’t even have time to deflect it and it struck him on the shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. If Isond wanted to strike him dead there she could have done so. Isond them struck him across the face with her claw, sending him hurtling to the ground. He was only stopped from landing on it fully by someone small.

 

Nicky pushed Ahk back upright and grabbed his wrist on his other arm.

 

“This way, come on.” Nicky shouted, pulling Ahk until Ahk, dazed and short of breath, followed down the alley.

 

Ahk glanced back as they ran further into the alleyway, only to see Isond following close behind them.

 

* * *

 

Jed span around in chair as Octavius was stood peering out the window, the glow of Coruscant lighting up his face.

 

“Did you want to go back there?” Jed asked, stopping spinning to watch Octavius.

 

Octavius tapped the transparisteel before turning to face Jed.

 

“I guess,” Octavius muttered. “I think I lived there too long to not miss it. That probably didn’t help in my attempt to be a Jedi.”

 

“What missing a planet?” 

 

“You can’t have any connections at all. You can’t have any biases. That way, if a choice has to be made between saving a planet and saving a person, it’s an obvious pick.”

 

“So if you had to pick between saving me or saving Coruscant…?”

 

“The Jedi would tell me to save the planet. You don’t really have any sort of hold over the peace of the universe.” Octavius said. “Sorry.” He added. He then moved over to the couch and sat down on it. He patted the space next to him and Jed immediately left his spinning chair and moved onto the couch. Jed took his hat off and slumped again Octavius, resting his head on the General’s shoulder. He felt Octavius’ head rest on top of his.

 

They sat in silence, watching the stars twinkle and the passing ships zoom by. Jed took hold of Octavius’ hand and resumed stroking it. He heard Octavius sigh softly.

 

This was nice. Jed though. Octavius felt nice. This was calm, peaceful, Jed could get use to this. It was- his comm. was going off.

 

He pulled his comm. out of his pocket.

 

“Do you have to answer?” Octavius mumbled into Jed’s hair.

 

“It might be important.” Jed said. He pulled away from Octavius and sat up straight.

 

“Hello?” He said as he answered.

 

“Jed, Jed!” Came Larry frantic voice. “The bounty hunter, she’s here. Get down here now! She’s chasing Nicky.”

 

“Woah, what’s going on?” Jed asked, a wave of panic surging through him upon hearing Nicky’s name.

 

“Jed! Get down here. NOW!” Larry shouted before cutting off.

 

Jed stood up, storing his comm. back in his pocket. “Come on!” He grabbed Octavius’ and pulled him out of the room towards the cockpit.

 

“How are we going Coruscant? The Jedi will be on us immediately.” Octavius said.

 

“Well we’ll just have to deal with that.” Jed said. His comm. beeped as they reached the cockpit. Jed looked at it again to see co-ordinates to the other’s locations. Jed inputted them and the Rex took off towards the planet.

 

“Isond is down there with them?” Octavius asked, grabbing hold to the back of Jed’s chair to stop himself from flying across the cockpit.

 

“Yeah, we’ve got to get them out. Or we will if someone did the job of co-pilot.” Jed snapped. He didn’t check to see if Octavius got in the co-pilot’s seat but the engines revved and stabilised, letting Jed know he had. Jed gritted his teeth and urged the Rex to go fast as the planet closed in on them.

 

* * *

 

Ahk didn’t know where Nicky was leading him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to take Isond on again, at least not directly. His shoulder was burning and he was sure a rib or two had cracked from the force of Isond’s claw. Isond had disappeared from view but Ahk doubted she had lost them.

 

Ahk stumbled over and had to stop, leaning heavily against the wall. Ahk looked over to Nicky as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

“Nicky, go, me she wants.” was the only Ahk could gasp. He could feel blood pouring down his face and from his shoulder.

 

“I’m not going to leave my friend behind.” Nicky said, a look of determination on his face.

 

“Please Nicky!”

 

“You really should go you know.” Came Isond’s voice.

 

Ahk pushed himself off the wall. “Behind me.” He staggered in between Nicky and Isond. Ahk raised his hands, pain shooting through him, ready to defend them as soon as Isond striked.

 

It didn’t help. Isond simply grabbed hold of Ahk’s arm, the one without the blaster shot and squeezed tight.

 

“Should I take your arm too, as you did to me, before I take your life?” Isond said in a low voice. She raised her claw first to Ahk’s face then to his arm. The cold metal traced Ahk’s arm before settling by his elbow. Ahk immediately started to struggle as Isond clamped her claw over Ahk’s arm.

 

“Let him go.” Nicky cried. Isond scowled and kicked Nicky to the ground, Ahk tried to pull away again but Isond started to apply pressure with her claw.

 

The pain was intense almost immediately. Ahk’s knees buckled and he was sure he could hear his bones start to crack. It wasn’t long before Ahk was screaming. The pain was bright white, clouding his eyesight and blocking every other feeling from his body.

 

But as soon as it started, it stopped. Ahk dropped to the floor, pain shooting through his arm. He didn’t know what had happened, he couldn’t see or hear anything. He curled up, pain in both his arms and his chest. As the second passed Ahk started to become aware of his surrounding again.

 

He could hear Nicky making noises and Isond talking. Ahk, trembling, raised his head to see Isond grabbing hold of Nicky’s clothes, lifting him into the air. Ahk tried to push himself off the floor, shouting things he couldn’t make out, but neither of his arms were willing to pick him up. Eventually he managed to get himself up on his knees but before he could do anything the roar of an engine filled his hearing. Dazed, Ahk looked up to see a ship, it was a familiar ship. Ahk knew it. He knew it a lot. Ahk blinked as the ship came into focus. The Rex, it was the Rex.

 

* * *

 

“There they are!” Jed exclaimed. Octavius looked into the screen before running over to look out the viewport. Jed peered out of one too, though they were too small to be seen out of the window.

 

“We need to get down there now.” Octavius said.

 

“Give me a minute to find somewhere to land.” But before Jed could move the ship Octavius responded.

  
  


“It doesn’t look like there’s a minute to spare.” Before he ran out of the cockpit.

 

“Ock, Ock, what are you going to do?” Jed shouted. “Octavius?!”

 

When there wasn’t a reply Jed swore, flicked a few switches on the controls and ran out of the cockpit after his boyfriend.

 

Jed found Octavius in the main entrance, opening the doors. Jed grabbed hold of a door frame as the wind started to howl through the ship.

 

“What are you doing?” Jed asked, slight panic in his voice.

 

“We need to get down there now.” Octavius yelled. He was stood still at the side of the door, ignoring the force of the wind threatening to blow him out.

 

“You can’t go down there, you’ll be trapped, the Jedi’ll get you again.” Jed shouted over the roar of the wind.

 

“Don’t worry, Jedediah, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Fine, what do you mean fine?” Jed said, panic now definitely in his voice.

 

Octavius smiled. Then he stepped out the door.

 

Jed shrieked and ran to the door, watching Octavius fall towards the planet.

 

* * *

 

Ahk squinted as he saw something come from the Rex. It took a couple of seconds before Ahk realised it was Octavius.

 

Octavius stopped just a few feet above the ground, hovered, then landed lightly. He straightened up and took in the scene.

 

Isond dropped Nicky and pulled out her blaster. She shoot at Octavius but he easily deflected them. With his other hand he pushed out, forcing Isond away from them.

 

Isond scrambled back to her feet and shot again. Octavius blocked them and pushed her away again.

 

As Isond stopped moving Octavius turned back to Ahk.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Ahk trembled, and the only thing he could do to respond was a half-shrug.

 

“Come on, we’ll have to get you back to the Rex before you pass out.” Octavius said. Just before he could help Ahk stand up they heard Nicky gasp.

 

Ahk saw Isond stand up and aim her blaster not at Ahk or Octavius, but as Nicky. She fired and Octavius left Ahk’s side diving on Nicky to bodily shield him from the blasts. Ahk forced himself to stand stretching his hand out, his heart racing as pain wracked his body.

 

The blasts stopped just before they hit Octavius. The blasts shook in the air as Ahk struggled to stop them from moving.

 

Ahk saw Octavius move out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure what Octavius was doing but after what seemed like an age Octavius moved, pulling Nicky away. As soon as they had moved Ahk let go of the blasts and collapsed to the floor.

 

He could hear a commotion from somewhere around them but Ahk couldn’t seem to move to find out what. It wasn’t until he heard Octavius encouraging him to stand up. Ahk lifted his head. Isond was gone. Nicky was stood behind Octavius, looking very shocked. Ahk’s heart skipped a beat when he saw that Jedi, the one in silver, Lancelot, landing on the ground a few feet away. Ahk desperately tried to get up but froze when he looked at Octavius’ face.

 

His eyes.

 

His eyes were brown.

 

“Octavius.” Ahk croaked. “Eyes different.”

 

Octavius tried to say something but was interrupted by Larry screaming.

 

“Nicky!”

 

Nicky ran out of Ahk’s view, presumably to Larry. Lancelot started to walk towards them.

 

“Thank you,” Octavius said. “For saving me.” Octavius stood up and turned to face Lancelot. “I’ll come with you peacefully.”

 

“Oh, Octavius, couldn’t you have just stayed away.” Lancelot said, a heavy note in his voice.

 

Before Ahk knew what he was doing he had managed to scramble to his feet only to dive on Octavius, dragging him to the ground.

 

“No, don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t.” Ahk chanted. He couldn’t let him go now, Octavius had changed, come back to the Light Side. He felt desperation; fear; shock and acceptance? Why did he feel that? A wave of confusion rolled over him. With one last ounce of strength Ahk pushed himself away from Octavius as the emotions inside him became more powerful.

 

Octavius stared at Ahk, only stopping when Lancelot hunched beside them.

 

“Why does it always happen this way?” Lancelot asked.

 

Ahk still didn’t take his eyes off Octavius as a feeling of shame and regret filled him. “What’s happening?” Ahk choked out.

 

“I think,” Octavius said quietly, setting his sights back on Ahk. “I think we’ve bonded.”

 

“What?” Ahk cried at the same time as Lancelot spluttered “really?”

 

Octavius nodded, his eyes not leaving Ahk.

 

“It’s where two Force-Sensitives connect through the Force, linking their thoughts and feelings together to help the padawan.” Lancelot explained. “Did this just occur?” Both Ahk and Octavius nodded in unison.

 

There was shouting from a side and Ahk tore his sight off of Octavius to see Jed bolting towards them, seemingly tearing himself from Attila’s grasp.

 

“Octavius!” Jed shouted. He slid to a stop and placed himself between Octavius and Lancelot. “Stay away from him.” He hissed towards Lancelot.

 

Lancelot stood up sharply and paced away from them.

 

“Lancelot, wait.” Octavius said, getting to his feet. He gently patted Jed on the shoulder and walked over to Lancelot.

 

Ahk couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could feel the emotions Octavius felt during it. Regret, shame, fear and an overwhelming amount of sadness. Tears pricked his eyes though every breath he took sent sharp pain through his chest. He didn’t even realise Attila had appeared next to him and had picked him up in his arms until his head hit Attila’s chest.

 

“What are they talking about?” Jed muttered. Ahk moved his head until he could see Octavius and Lancelot. They were stood close, deep in conversation. Ahk could still only feel overwhelming sadness.

 

“You need to get back to the ship.” Attila said to Ahk. Ahk nodded, still not taking his eyes off the two.

 

Lancelot nodded and Octavius placed his hand on Lancelot’s face. Then he kissed him. Only briefly though as Octavius pulled away quickly and started to walk back towards them. But before he could leave completely Lancelot grabbed hold of Octavius’ wrist and said something else. Octavius nodded before taking off.

 

“We need to go now.” Octavius said, his voice flat with lack of emotion.

 

Attila immediately followed Octavius, though Ahk saw Jed still stood there, staring at Lancelot who smiled sadly and shot off. Once Lancelot had vanished Jed turned away and followed after them.

 

“Ahk, are you okay?” Teddy asked.

 

“Hurts.” Was the only thing Ahk could say.

 

“Larry’s taken Nicky back to his mother’s.” Wea said.

 

“He’ll have to get a lift back up to us.” Jed said as he stomped past them all.

 

“Lancelot’s letting me go, but we have to hurry, he said he wouldn’t be able to stop the other Jedi.” Octavius said.

 

“The ship’s this way.” Jed said. The group followed to the Rex and Jed immediately disappeared towards the cockpit, Octavius following closely behind him.

 

“We need to get you some medicine, Ahk.” Wea said. Before Ahk could say anything Attila marched him directly over to the living quarters, Wea and Teddy leading the way as the ship took off.

 

* * *

 

Ahk had broken bones according to Wea. Two of his ribs were cracked and his arm had been broken just shy of being completely shattered. The blaster burn on his shoulder was also bad according to Wea. Though apparently nothing was broken in his face though it’ll probably looked like he’s just stepped out of a boxing ring for some time.

 

He had been given bacta patches and was told to rest. Obviously he didn’t do that. As soon as the three had left him to rest Ahk got out of bed and left his room, heading towards the cockpit. It took him a while. He was so tired. He could feel so many emotions that he wasn’t feeling himself. Distress, anger, sadness, relief and a feeling Ahk couldn’t figure out, but it made him feel physically warm, it was something which Ahk decided he really shouldn’t be feeling, like he was invading this feeling.

 

Upon entering he saw Larry sat in the pilot’s chair, his head in his hands. Jed and Octavius were sat at the back of the cockpit, Octavius’ head on Jed’s shoulder, tear tracks down his face and his eyes glazed over, looking quite empty. Jed was running his hand up and down Octavius’ arm. Ahk collapsed into a seat, breathing heavily from just walking to the cockpit.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ahk asked Larry first before chasing his own problems. Fortunately he had enough strength the speak in full sentences this time.

 

“Oh it’s nothing, Nicky’s fine, I think he actually found it exciting, though I’m sure Erika wouldn’t be letting me back on Coruscant anytime soon.” Larry said.

 

“That’s good Nicky’s okay.” Ahk said.

 

“Thank you, Ahk.” Larry then said. “You nearly got yourself killed trying to protect him. Seriously, thank you.”

 

“It’s fine, Larry. Anyone else would have done the same.” Ahk said.

 

Larry’s eyes slid over to Octavius and nodded. “I’m going to bed.” He eventually said. As soon as Larry left Ahk turned his attention over to Octavius. It was only then did Jed and Octavius realise that Ahk was there.

 

“So, what was that all about?” Ahk asked.

 

“Which part?” Octavius said, his eyes coming back into focus as they landed on Ahk.

 

“Why did Lancelot let us go?” He asked first.

 

Jed looked like he was about to huff but decided against it. Octavius lifted his head from Jed’s shoulder, looking rather uncomfortable.

 

“It’s… we’ve been through this before.” Octavius said. “It’s the same thing, as something which happened between me and Lancelot. It was closure, I doubt I’ll ever see Lancelot again.”

 

“That didn’t really give me any answers.” Ahk said.

 

“That’s the only thing he’ll say about it.” Jed muttered darkly.

 

Before Octavius could open his mouth to retort Ahk dived in with another question.

 

“What did you mean with bonding? I know Lancelot said stuff about it but I didn’t really take it in.”

 

Octavius was silent for several moments. “I can feel your confusion.” He said slowly. “I can feel your distress.”

 

“And I can feel your sadness, your regret.” Ahk said. “I don’t get it, why?”

 

“We’ve bonded. I can feel you emotions, I can see your thoughts and you can do the same to me.” Octavius said. ‘We can also talk like this.’ Came Octavius’ voice, though the General wasn’t speaking.

 

“Why has it happened?” Ahk asked, his heart starting to race at the telepathic communication. Octavius just shrugged. “Can we remove it?” Ahk added.

 

“Do you want to?” Octavius said quietly.

 

When Ahk didn’t answer Octavius said something else. “There is one more thing.”

 

“What?” Ahk said, feeling Octavius’ apprehension.

 

“Before we left, Lancelot told me something else. Something about your brother.”

 

The cockpit went quiet, only the sounds of the console ticking by were filling the air.

 

“Go on.” Ahk said eventually.

 

“It seems he’s killed me master- my previous master.” Octavius said. “Your brother, he’s the new Sith Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points at Isond despite the fact she's tried to kill my favourite characters horribly multiple times* My girl (my girl, my girl), talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooooooh)


End file.
